THE PROJECT 7
by projectaqua7
Summary: LAS TORTUGAS CONOCEN A UNA NINA DE 12 PERO NO ES UNA NINA COMUN ELLA ESPERSEGUIDA PARA USARLA COMO UN ARMA al igual que otros ninos en ellos estara una conosida quien sera?sera Buena o mala ? le podran click?dejare de preguntar estas preguntas tontas? averiguenlo pd podra aver Donnie y abril y leo y karai
1. Chapter 1

HISTORIA DE OC PARTE 1

(CASA DE LOS MARTINEZ)

ESTABA LA NINA Y SU PADRE SENTADOS VIENDO LA TV EN LAS NOTICIAS SALIA -NINOS ROBADOS EN TODO EL MUNDO ESTA ES ALERTA AMBER- LA NINA MIRO A SU PADRE -PADRE PORQUE ROBAN NINOS - EL LA MIRO -NO LOSE PAOLA, NO LOSE PERO ES HORA DE IR ALA ESCUELA-DIJO CAMBIANDO DE TEMA (LA NINA SACO UNAS CUCHILLAS Y LAS PUSO EN SU MOCHILA MIENTRAS SU PADRE LA MIRABA - WOW WOW WOW NO TE VAS A LLEVAR ESO VERDAD -CLARO QUE SI QUE NO OYES QUE ESTAN ROBANDO NINOS ADEMAS SE CUIDARME SOLA-

-ESO NO LO DUDO PERO NO CREO QUE LOS ESTEN ROBANDO EN LA ESCULA-

MIRAN ALA TV-DEECHO HASTA LOS ROBAN EN LA ESCUELA-

LA NINA LO MIRA CON UNA SONRISA PICARA

-OK PERO ESO NO SINGNIFICA NADA- DIJO SU PADRE NERVIOSO

-SOLO VAMONOS QUIERES- BROMEO LA NINA

(EN LA ESCUELA)

-OK NINOS VAMOS AL RECREO- DIJO LA MAESTRA

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-DIJO PAOLA(YA ME CANSE DE LLAMARLA NINA, NINAJAJAJAA)

-TU NO PAOLA TIENES LUNCH DENTENTION - DIJO LA MAESTRA CON UNA SONRISA DE MALDAD

-POR QUE NO?!-DIJO PAOLA

-PORQUE ,PORQUE _NO HISITE TAREA !-DIJO AZOTANDO LA PUERTA

-NISIQUIRA TUVIMOS TAREA SUSSURRA PAOLA VENCIDA

DESPUES DE UNA HORA DE ESPERA PAOLA SE PREOCUPO NADIE HAVIA LLEGADO INTENTO ABRIRLA PUERTA PERO NO PUDO SE EMPEZO A ASUSTAR PORQUE ESCUCHABA GRITOS Y BALASOS

- QUE ESTA PASANDO -DIJO Y DEPRONTO SE ABRE LA PUERTA ELLA SACO SUS CUCHILAS Y SE PUSO EN POSICION DE ATAQUE PERO NO VIO NADA-EH?-CUANDO SE ASERCO ALGUIEN LA NOQUIO

EN UN LUGAR MUY MUY LEGANO

PAOLA ESTABA EN UNA CAMA PARECIA UN LAB HASTA QUE UN SENOR GRANDE DIJO -HAGANLO- CUANDO DOJO ESO UNOS DOCTORES LE INYECTARON ALGO VERDE Y DEPRONTO abriO sus ojoS QUE ESTABAN COMPLETAMENTA AZULES


	2. Chapter 2

2 YEARS DESPUES

ERA UNA HERMOSA NOCHE Y LAS TORTUGAS FUERON DE PATRULLAJE COMO NO HAVIA NI EL CLAN DEL PIE COMO LOS KRAANK SE FUERON A PATINAR

-CUANTO APUESTO QUE SALTO MAS ALTO CON EL SKATE- DIJO MICKEY DISPUESTO

-ESTO LO QUIERO VER -DIJO RAFA RIENDOSE

MICKEY INTENTO EL SALTO PERO CUANDO ESTABA EN EL MEDIO DE EL VIO A UNA NINA TAMBIEN PATINANDO ESO CAUSO QUE SE CALLERA Y QUE SUS HERMANOS SE RIERAN

-JAJAJA ESTO ESTUBO GRACIOSO-DIJO LEO A CARCAJADAS

-ESTOY CONTIGO - DIJO DONNIE

MICKEY NO LES PUSO ATENCION PORQUE SEGUIA VIENDO ALA NINA ALO QUE SUS HERMANOS ESTABAN COMO:

-MICKEY TIERRA LLAMANDO A MICKEY- DIJO LEO PREUCUPADO

-YO ME ENCARGO -DIJO RAFA

FRAFA LO GOLPEO ALO QUE MICKEY SE QUEJO

-OYE QUE TE PASA-DIJO MICKEY GRITANDO

AL VER LA REACCION DE MICKEY RAFA MIRO ALA NINA LUEGO AL MIKEY Y SONRIO

-NO MEDIJAS QUE TE ENAMORASTE-DIJO RAFA CON UNA SONRISA PICARA

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-DIJIERON LEO Y DONNIE AL MISMO TIEMPO

-NO ES SIERTO ESTABA VIENDO SI ERA BUENA EN EL SKATE-DIJO MICKEY NERVIOSO

-SI COMO NO- DIJO RAFA

-YA YA NO PEELEN CONCUERDO CON MICKEY VAMOS A VER SI ES BUENA- DIJO LEO

MIENTRAS QUE LAS TORTUGAS LA MIRABAN LA NINA EMPEZO A PATINAR ERA MUY BUENA DESPUES DE MEDIA HORA ELLA SE FUE ALA BAHIA Y LAS TORTUGAS LA SIGUIERON ELLA SE PUSO ALA ORILLA Y MIRO ASU SKATE Y PULSO UN BOTN POR LO QUE DONNIE SE DIO CUENTA Y LAS LLANTAS DESAPARECIERON Y ELLA SALTO POR LO QUE ALAS TORTUGAS LES ASUSTO

-WOW ESA CHICA ESTA LOCA?-DIJO RAFA

-CHICOS VAMOS A VER - DIJO LEO

CUANDO LAS TORTUGAS LLEGARON ALA ORILLA VIERON UNA GRAN OLA Y ALA NINA EN ELLA NO PARECIA ASUSTADA SINO FELIZ LAS TORTUGAS LA VIERON ASOMBRADAS PERO CUANDO UNA OLA VINO JUSTO ENFRENTE DE LA NINA ELLA ALSO SU MANO Y LA OLA SE DESVANECIO LAS TORTUGAS SE QUEDARON COMO WHATA WEK LA NINA VOLTEO Y LAS MIRO ASI QUE ELLA LLEGO ALA BAHIA PARA VERLAS MAS DE CERCA PERO NO HAVIA NADIE

* * *

**_OK ASTA AQUI LE LLEGO EN LA PROX LOS HERMANOS TRATARA DE VERLA MAS DE CERCA _**


	3. Chapter 3

EN LA ALCANTARILLA

-QUE RAYOS FUE ESO-DIJO RAFA

-NOLO SE, DONNIE-LEO MIRO A DONNIE

-YO TAMPOCO SOLO ALSO SU MANO Y SE DESBANECIO-DIJO EL MORADO

-TENEMOS QUE TENERLA VIJILADA SI ASE ALGO CONTRA LA CIUDAD ESTAREMOS PERDIDOS-

-SOLO ES UNA CHICA-DIJO RAFA SIN PREOCUPARSE

-SI NOSOTROS LE GANAMOS-DIJO MICKEY

ESO ES LO QUE DIJO MICKEY PERO CUANDO LA ENCONTRARON EN EL MEDIO DIA EN LA ESCUELA Y FUE ALGO ASI:

CUANDO LA NINA SALIO DE LA ESCUELA TRANQUILAMENTE OYENDO MUSICA TRES NINAS SALIERON TAMBIEN Y LE GRITARON

-OYE NINATA!-DIJO LA MAS ALTA PERO NO LE HIZO CASO

-QUE TIENES MIEDO DE ENFRENTARNO O QUE COBARDE!-DIJO OTRA

MIENTRAS LAS TORTUGAS ESTAN VIENDO ESTABAN DICIENDO

-POR QUE NO PEELEA-

-RAFA DESEGURO QUE ELLA NO QUIERE PROBLEMAS

CON LAS NINASFRESASREFEASQUESECREENMUCHO

-OYE FEA!-DIJIERON Y DIJIERON PERO ELLA NO LES HIZO CASO ASTA QUE UNA NINA DIJO:

-OYE HUERFANA!-AESTO LA NINA SE ENFURECIO Y ALAS TORTUGAS LES SORPRENDIO

LA NINA NO REPON DIO SE ASERCO A ELLAS CORRIENDO Y LES DIO UNA PATADA EN EL ABDOMEN UNA NINA LE JALO SUPEO LARGO PERO ESTA LE PUSO SUPIE ELEN CUELLO ESTO HIZO QUE SE CALLERA FUE CON LA OTRA Y LA GOLPEO EN LA CABEZA LO QUE HIZO QUE SE DESMAYARA FUE CON LA ULTIMA Y LO DOBLO EL BRAZO AL VERLA CON SU CARA HORRORIZADA SU MODO CAMBIO LA SOLTO SE MIRO LAS MANOS Y SALIO CORRIENDO

CON LAS TORTUGAS

-OK RETIRO LO DICHO NO LE GANAMOS- DIJO MICKEY POR LO QUE HAVIA DICHO ANTES

-BUENO POR LO MENOS SABEMOS QUE NO LE PODEMOS DECIR HUERFANA- DIJO DONNIE

-OIGA COMADREJAS ESTA HUYENDO-DIJO RAFA

-SIGAMOSLA-ORDENO LEO

AL BUSCAR LA ENCONTRARON LA NINA ESTABA GOLPEANDO UNA MOCHILA SE VEIA ENFADADA LAS TORTUGAS LA VIJILARON Y MICKEY COMO TONTO SE REBALO ESTO HIZO QUE ELLA LO VIERA SACO UNAS DAJAS Y LAS PUSO JUSTO ENFRENTE DE SU CUELLO POR LO QUE MICKEY DIJO :

-JEJEJE OLA -

LA NINA NO DIJO NADA PERO SEGUIA EN POSISION DE GUARDIA LUEGO APARECIO LEO

-OYE NO QUEREMOS PEELEAR-DIJO SACANDOSE LAS KATANAS Y TIRANDOLAS AL SUELOLUEGO APARECIO RAFA Y DONNIE,DONNIE TIRO SU BO PERO RAFA SEGUIA CONSUS SAIS-VERDAD RAFA-DIJO LEO

-SI- DIJO RAFA POR VENCIDO TIRANDO SU ARMA

LANINA GUARDO SUS CUCHILLAS SOLO DIOS SABE DONDE PERO NO DIJO NADA

-SOY LEO EL ES RAFA EL ES DONNIE Y EL_-LEO FUE INTERRUMPIDO

-EL CHIKITO LLORON EL MICKEY-DIJO RAFA ESTO HISO QUE LA NINA SE RIERA UN POCO

-OYE!-DIJO MICKEY

- Y CUAL ES TU NOMBRE?- PREGUNTO LEO

LA NINA NO DIJO NADA PARECIA MUDA E HIZO UNA SENA DE QUE NO SABIA

-COMO DE QUE NO_-MEDIO DIJO RAFA

-NO TE PREOCUPES YO SOY EL MEJOR NOMBRANDO COSAS - DIJO MICKEY PENSANDO

-HABER CUANTOS TIENES?-PREGUNTO

DIJO UNA SENA DE 12

-NO HABLAS ?- DIJO MICKEY

ELLA NO DIJO NADA

-A ENTONSES MUDITA -DIJO MICKEY

-MICKEY- DIJIERON SUS HERMANOS Y DONNIE SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE TENIA ALGO EN EL BRAZO

-QUE TIENES AHI?- PRENGUNTO

LANINA ALSO SU MANA Y TENIA UNA MARCA QUE PARECIA NO QUE ERA UN 7

* * *

**_HASTA AHI LE DEJO EN EL PROX SABRAN QUE LA ESTAN PERSIGUENDO Y MUY PRONTO APARECERA UNA VIEJA AMIGA MAS BIEN ENEMIGA PERO NO ESTARA DEL LADO DE SU CLAN_**


	4. Chapter 4

- eso es un 7?- pregunto Donnie

en unlugarquiensabedondeperoetabacercadeahi

- la encontramos-dijo un hombre disparando

-que rayos?- se quejo rafa despues de esto unos hombres salieron de su escondite atacando

-que les hiciste para que se pongan asi?!- pregunto mickey

la nina no le hizo caso y continuo peleando

-quienes son?-le pregunto leo pero sin respuesta el se le quedo mirando por que peleara asi? se pregunto asi mismo pero se alerto miro que cuando estaba peleando de frente un hombre de atras estaba a punto de atacarla con una espada

- cuidado!- le advirtio leo pero era demasiado tarde el hombre le havia cortado el brazo pero esta en vez de quejarse se rio y todos miraron su brazo y se fue regene-

* * *

**_rafa-wo wow wow no exageres regenerarsemejor pon le -y le dolio tanto tanto que no pudo soportar y callo rendida pero vino el poderoso e indestructible Rafael y salvo a todos-y fin_**

**_yo - lo siento pero leele es fantasy daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa cabeza de rana_**

**_leo - aja paola tiene razon ademas tu no podrias salvarlos yo si-_**

**_rafa -mira quien lo dice el que se enamoro del enemigo-_**

**_leo-si pero ya no lo es osi ademas ella esta con jack-_**

* * *

**_mickey-y ahora por que se pelean _**

**_yo(comiendo palomitas) no se pero es mejor que ir al cine _**

**_mickey-no cres que estan diciendo todo lo que viene despues en el fic?y que no era jake?-_**

**_yo -no es jack jake es su hermano jemel_espera si es cierto( me levanto de sorpresa y los noqueo a todos ) -olviden lo quedijieron ustedes no han oido nada_**

* * *

regenararse con agua luego miro al malo y le dio cuello hiso unos pasos(elavoradosjijiji)y salio agua de por doquier y el agua hizo todo el trabajo q(que envidia) pero llego el ultimo ere un tipo mas grande y fuerte se quito la mascara y era...

tortugas -destructor!

des-tu vienes conmigo -le dijo ala nina

lamina lehizo una cara de nisiqu-pero destructor le puso una inyeccion y se quedo dormida y destructor se la llebo

tortugas al mis mo tiempo-nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	5. 12?

**2 semanas despues**

las Tortugas no la encontraron pero al fin encontraron a destructor

-no puede ser 2 semanas y no la encontramos ?!-dijo enfuresido el lider

-pregunta a quien tenemos que encontra destructor?-pregunto mickey

-7?-se preguntaron todos

-es deque ella tenia un 7 verdad? pero enserio a ella o a destructor?-insistio

-a los 2-dijo rafa

-a en tonses PORQUE NO VEN QUE EL ESTA AHI!-grito

des tractor estaba peleando con 2 jovenes uno era un chico(jack!)y la otra era una chica ella era...

-karai!?-el Azul se quedo en shock

karai y el chico peleaban bien pero cuando destructor golpeo a jack y le iba dar cuello karai se en enfurecio golpeo a destructor y cerro los ojo respire profundamente abrio los ojos y los tenia Amarillo brillaban Amarillo al igual que su pelo Amarillo de atras y salio arena que golpeo profundamente a destructor cuando acabo parpadio varias veces y ya no brilla ba y se desmayo pero jack la atrapo las tortugas no lo podian creer primero 7 luego karai

-gracias 12- dijo jack

lejos de ahi

-12?-pregunto rafa

-pense que era KARAI-replico Donnie

-espera ella era karai-dijo mickey

nadie le hizo caso y leo todavia en shock y estaba celoso y pensativo pensaba_ 3 nombres primero es karai luego splinter dijo que miwa y ahora 12?_

-hay que seguirlos -dijo leo

-para que ?- pregunto Rafael con una sonrisa

-como que para que para_para ver si ahora son de los malos-dijo nervioso

-ok-dijo rafaely se aserco a Donnie y le susurro-sentimental-

-jejeje-dijo Donnie

-que ?-

- nada-

* * *

**_sale rafa - TE LO DOJE ESTABA ENAMORADO-_**

**_leo vino -ella tiene a JACK-_**

**_sale mickey-ESPESIFICAMENTE NO POR QUE ELLA TIENE PROBLEMAS DE CORAZON Y CASI SE MUERE Y LOS DOCTORES DICEN QUE NESESITA OTRO Y JACK _-_**

**_todos -MICKEY!-_**

**_YO NOS VEMOS MANANA_**


	6. QUIEN RAYOS ES EL 11

despues de seguirlos ellos pararon en una azotea y karai...o12...omiwa niaaaaa 12 empezo a despertarse

-que paso jack-dijo como si huviera nunca dormido

-ganamos-dijo sobandose la cabeza y la sienta

-que bueno yo odio a destructor por haverme mentido toda mi vida ... y por matar a mi madre-dijo con furia esto ultimo les llego alas tortugas y mas a leo el ya lo sabia pero what ever tomorrow(no me gusta ese show)

-ella es miwa-todos dijieron menos ...ya saben

con jackkkkk

-lo vez si lo sabes asi que... por que no vas con splinter con tu padre?!-dijo deseperado

-ya sabes por que ?-dijo ovia

-no ,no se dime-insistio

-POR QUE PARA ELLOS SOY SU ENEMIGA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE NOS VIMO ES CUANDO QUIZE ATRAPAR A ESA TAL ABRIL O'NEIL Y QUE LES DIJO" K ONDA WEY SOY SU SIS Y SPLINTER ES MI PADRE AMOR Y PAZ" SABES QUE OLVIDALO TU NO ENTIENDES-grito 12 ella trato de marcharse pero jack le agarro el brazo

-si entiendo-dijo sinceramente con unos ojos hermosos himnotisantes que hicieron que karai ugh_12 sonriera

- no me mires asi-dijo riendo

-como?,asi?-los ojos otra vez

-si,asi -dijo 12 safandoe del brazo

-oye quien es esa tal abril o'neil?-pregunto curioso

-nolose solo se que es lo que el kraank nesesita para cumplir su "plan malefico" y no tiene madre-dijo un poco celosa

-no es diferente ati-dijo le llego al Corazon a Donnie y empezo a decir

-CLARO QUE NO ELLA ES UNICA ME ENTENDISTE UNICA-OK GRITAR,EL QUERIA SALIR A GOLPEARLO PERO SUS HERMANOS LO AGARRABAN

con 12 y jack

-como que somo parecidas?-pregunto confundida

-si ella es la llave tu tambien ono tu perdiste a tu madre ella tambien no ademas tu eres mejor que ella-dijo animandola

con las tortugas

-COMO QUE ES MEJOR QUE ELLA VEN AQUI COBARDE-Donnie seguia gritando (nadie te escucha Donnie ) pero sus hermanos aun lo tenian preso

-enserio?-

-si ella tiene poderes?-

-no-

-ay esta tu si, no?-

-si , pero quisiera ser normal- dijo triste agitando su mano y trayendo arena y convirtiendola en un remolino ,cuando jack vio esto(IMPORTAN ,IMPORTANT ESTO NO LO OLVIDEN )PUSO SU MANO CON LA DE ELLA Y ELEVARON EL REMOLINO

* * *

**_SUFISIENTE POR HOY "O TAL VEZ NO MUAHAHAHAH"__**

**_SALE LEO-POR QUE ELLA TIENE MAS CONFIANSA EN EL?!POR QUE- DIJO LLORANDO_**

**_YO -NO TE PREOCUPES USA EL FIERRO GOLPEADOR DE PAREJAS FELIZES-_**

**_LEO DEJANDO DE LLORAR -asi verdad-_**

**_salio rafa -algo mas inportante por que no nos dijiste que ella era era nuetra Hermana -_**

* * *

**_micky-tragiste las palomitas_**

**_yo -claro que si_**


	7. SE VA A MORIR

**_(LA PELEA DE LEO Y JACK)_**

**_YO-HOLA A TODOS VAMOS CON LA PELEA -TINTIN-AY ESTA LA ALARMA Y QUE COMIENZE SE ESTAN PREPARANDO Y WOW LEO LE LANZA PUNETAZOS PERO JACK LA ESQUIVA_**

**_-QUE MUY LENTO, QUE PRACTICASTE EN LA PASTELERIA? -DIJO JACK_**

**_YO-Y CON ESTO LEO SE ENFURECE LEDA UN PUNETASO PERO JACK LO ESQUIVA Y LO HACE CAER CON SUS PIES_**

**_LEO SE ;EVANTA -MIRA QUIEN SE LEVANTO ASI QUE PATADAS NO?VAMOS A TIRAR PATADAS_-JACK LO INTERRUMPE CON UNA PATADA VOLADORA _**

**_YO -UGH ESO SI DEVIO DOLER_**

**_LEO TAMBIEN TE ENTRENARON LOS NINJAS O QUE?-PREGUNTO DEVIMENTE_**

**_JACK-NO MI MADRE ES RUSSA -DIJO CON ORGULLO_**

**_LEO DEVILMENTE-QUE NO LOS RUSSOS SON DUROS?-_**

**_JACK - SI ESQUE FUI UN ACCIDENTE-_**

**_LEO -ASI -SE LEVANTA RAPIDO Y LE DA UN GOLPE QUE NO VA A OLVIDAR_**

**_YO-UUUUUUUUUUUUU_**

**_ELLOS AHORA SI EMPESARON A PELEAR PERO LOS DOS SE IVAN A HACER UN PUNETAZO AL MISMO TIEMPO Y LOS DOS SE GOLPEARON LOS PUNOS_**

**_LEO Y JACK-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-SE TIRAR AL SUELO_**

**_MICKEY AFUERA DEL RING -MARICAS_**

**_YO Y LOS OTROS -LANGUANGE MAN!_**

**_AHORA SI EL CAPITULO_**

* * *

_ DESPUES DE QUE ALZARON EL REMOLLINO SE MIRARON UNO AL OTRO Y SONRIERON _

_JACK-QUIERES ENTRENAR?-_

_12- SI-_

_EN UNLUGARCERCADEAHI_

_TODOS-YA DONNIE NO TE LA VAN A ROBAR_

_ATRAS_

_CASEY-POR AHORA MUAHAHHAHAHAHHHA__

* * *

**DONNIE-QUIEN LO INVITO**

**YO -ES MI HISTORIA **

* * *

_TODOS -YA NOS VAMOS LEO , !-_

_LEO -A QUE SI YA VOY LUEGO LOS ALCANZO-_

_RAPHA-MPH-_

_LEO SE LES QUE DO MIRANDO POR VARIAS HORASAS TA QUE 12 SE QUEDO DORMIDA ALADO DE JACK ESTO HIZO MAS CELOSO A LEO QUE AVIA OLVIDADO TODO DE 7_

_JACK-PERDON POR NO HAVERTE PROTEGIDO ESA NOCHE POR MI TIENES QUE PASAR ESTO ...Y NO VAS A VIVIR POR MUCHO-DIJO CON TRISTESA Y PROBE DE LEO_

_LEO - SE VA A MORIR?-_

_JACK LA RESCOSTO Y SE FUE,CUANDO EL SE FUE 12 BRINCA DE GOLPE Y DICE:_

_12-NO PUEDE SER VERDAD-_

* * *

**_AVANCE PARA EL PROX_**

**_JACK 12 NO HAGAS ESTO TE PUEDES MORIR-_**

**_12 QUE NO ENTIENDES COMO QUIERA ME VOY A MOR_-SE CAI_**

**_LEO -NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO=-_**

**_ESPERO QUE LES HAJA GUSTADO PONGAN COMENTARION Y SUGERENSIAS Y POR SUS REVIEWS_**

**_DONNIE DICE DESDE LA COMPU-PAOLA OLO TIENES 2_**

**_YO-AWWWWWWWWWW_**


	8. fue mentira! muahahaha

karai-no puede ser...se me olvido ensenarle su regalo !-

* * *

**_yo- jajajaja los engane muahhahahaha...pero enserio lo va a saber en este o en unos capitulos mas muahahahahaacacaca-interumpo tosiendo_**

* * *

suena un ruido

12-jack?-...-jack no estoy jugan_ah-le tapan la oca y era un nino de pelo rojo era exactamente igual que jack pero no dije que era el mismo

12 -que ases aqui jake?-le pregunta

jake-nada solo vine por aqui para_le aprieta el cuello_ver la novia de mi hermano-

12ahorcada -no soy su novia-

leo trato de asercarse para golpearlo con el fierro golpeador de parejas felices pero el super papichurro(jack)vino primero

* * *

**_leo-oye por que a el primero?-_**

**_yo aurrida rodando en una silla-no te preocupes tu la vas a ganar -_**

**_mickey-SI POR QUE JACK SE VA A MORIR!-_**

**_12 lellendo un libro y lo mira con cara de "tenias que recordarmelo"_**

**_leo -mickey!-_**

* * *

jack golpea a su hermano y le dice-dejala jake!-

jake-mira quien vino el nino de oro, preferido de todos-

jack-donde esta mi Hermana-

jake- nuestra Hermana

12-pueden hablar de sus problemas familiars despues?-

gemelos -no!-

12 no dijo nada y salio caminando de la bomba nuclear de palabras leo sele aserco un poquito pero parpadeo y ya tenia a 12 mirandolo

12 -que hases aqui

leo-hola eje kar_

12 -no me dijas asi YONO ME LLAMO ASI!-

leo-asi que...como te llamo?-

12 se sorprendio leo no queria pelear ni nada solo charlar

12-eh ...(5 years later )...12

leo- asi que 12 eje por que no quieres que te lla me karai?-

12-tu sabes por que tu y tus hermanos escuchaban-

leo -asi que tusabias pero COMO?-

12 -como de que que ?-

leo -pues comopuedesmoverlaareacomosabesquedestructornoestupadrequienesestaljackdesdecuandoloconoseestassoltera?-

12-e sugerensias?-estaba como la cara de wt

leo-arg ..sabes quen es una nina de 12 que puede controlar el agua

12-COMO SABES DE ELLA QUIEN TE LO DIJO DONDE ESTA?!1!-

leo-ejem se...la...levo...destructor.-dijo preparado a ser cacheteado

12-no puede ser(whoa de ja vu)

leo-que pasa ?-no pudo preguntarselo por que se fue "patitas pa que las quiero"leo la persiguio ella paro vio a jack tirade en el suelo lo agarro y vio que tenia un raguno en el ojo ella vio en frente y miro a jake alejandose pero se quedo con jack hasta que la comadreja aparecio

* * *

_**leo-por que nadie me quiere?!-**_

_**yo -metete ahi !-**_

* * *

leo -quien es ?-

12- un amigo el projecto 8 el me ayudo a escapar de ese lugar -

leo -y que hay en ese lugar ?-

12-ves a ese marica que va corriendo ?-dijo puntuando a jake

leo -el vagabundo?-

12-no el -

leo -ah,que pasa con el?-

12 -el es el hermano de el pero el caza ninos los lleva a un lugar le sacan su memoria les disen que son abandonados huerfanos los entrenan al final te ponen en una arena donde tienes que pelear contra los otros projectos si son Buenos les dan poderes como yo y 7-

leo -y tu como sabes quien eres ?-

12 -porq_-

jack -por que yo le devolvi la memoria -recobrando consiensia

12-tenemos que irnos encontraron a 7-

jack -tenemos que ir a mexico entonses-

?-si algo no los detiene-

todos sacaronsus armas

leo -quien eres ?-

aparese y es destructor TIN TIN TIN

* * *

**raphe- wowowowo hasta tienes sonidos **

**yo-si por que no-**

**Donnie -no crees que ya as escrito bastante**

**yo-alguien a visto a casey!?-**

**Donnie -no esta muy corta puedes seguir-**

* * *

des- miren quien esta aqui la rana lider , el traidor, y la nina que se va amorir-

12-que?!-

des- no sabias oooohhhhhhhhhh el traidor no tedijo que tu...Corazon...tiene problemas-

12 volteo a jack-de que habla ?-

jack-recuerda cuanso te progamaron ? tu fuiste una falla -esto le llego al corrazon

12-no no es cier_-se cai

leo-nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

* * *

**_12 -me voy a morir!-_**

_**mickey no porque jack_-**_

**all land-mickey!-**

**yo- esto es todo por hoy gracias por todo no es precion pero pongan reviews...que ...no lo haran preparense para la furia del oso, oso ataca!**


	9. LO SABIA

leo-noooooooooooo-grito cuando unos hombres los atraparon

des- eh querido hacer esto hace mucho tiempo-dijo caminado hacia 12 la cual estaba teniendo un paro cardiac,destructor le agarro el cuello de la chica y lo empezo a apretar un minuto mas tarde ella cerro los ojos y dejo de respirar dejando esto que destructor la tirara

des -ven lo que les pasa alos traidores-dijo caminado alos adolecentes -encargense de la rana ...yo del pelirrojo-

jack lo miraba con verdadera furia

des-vas a morir-

jack -no estes tan seguro-dijo tornando sus ojos negros al igual que sus manos que estaban moviendo cosas que abentaba a destructor

des-crees que es facil no -esquivo la cosas -mirate jack-dijo mentiendole algo en la cabeza con su mente-recuerdas tu madre me diverti revanandola,si no te unes amivoy aser lo mismo con tu Hermana-jack ya no lo soportaba destructor le estaba dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza que empezo a gritar

des-jackeline y yo pasaremos un tiempo juntos-

jack ahora si que parecia una llama lo miro como como eh un maloquematoasumadrelacualhaviamatadoasupadrequeloqueriamataraelysuhermanoestaconelyquienquerematarasuhermana no lo pudo resisitir mas y le dio un golpe pero destructor lo golpeo mas fuerte y dijo-que pena si valias la pena -dijo casi cortando su cuello pero algien lo detubo

des - ha fallaste-

12-eso crees dijo senalandosus manos la cual se calleron y destructor se quedo indefenso quejandose de sus manos

des -como quera te vas a morir !-

12-eso ya lo sabia retrasado -puso su katana en su cuello

jack- como lo sabias

12-estaba en tu compuda-regreso a destructor y dijo-adios-dijo esto cortandole la cabeza

* * *

**_todos mirando a 12 como alejate de mi_**

**_12 -que? -_**

**_rapha - como de que que lo mataste ay alguien mas que mataria a uno persona?-_**

**_7,9,1,4,3y10y mickey levantaron la mano_**

**_leo-vaja la mano mickey-_**

**_Donnie -paola,tu tambien ?-_**

**_yo-que si es para protejer a alguien ademas pa que les explico yo segure con el fic_**

* * *

luego que 12 hisiera esto revolvio alos bad guys en arena y tambien los que le estaban pegando a leo

leo estaba en el suelo con las manos en la cara mietras 12 y jack lo miraban

leo-eje -se levanta -estaba Ganado -

derrepente un hombre salio le inyecto algo a doce pero leo lo golpeo

jack-12-era demasiado tarde estaba ajonisando

jack-la tengo que llevar al hospital-

* * *

**_yo-que pasara en el proximo capitulo ?12 sobrevivira?leo golpeara a jack?dejare de preguntar preguntas que ya saben la respuesta?lo veremos en el prox capitulo _**

**_mickey-gracias a mimi-chan ,Alexkar,y a lkarai QUEREMOS MAS REVIEWS!_**


	10. REGRESE!

**_yo-perdon por la demora esque alguien!-apunto a 9 (alguien que apaesera pronto que mi amigo me dijo que lo pusiera en el fic)_**

**_9-que?-_**

**_raphito-estoy con ella nosotros -aputo alos personjes de tmnt -estuvimos atrapados en esa laptop a y pregunta paola...QUE TIPO DE MUSICA ESCUCHAS?! Y POR QUE ME PONES RAPHITO?!/1?347T57T^#&*&-_**

**_YO -BECAUSE YOU NEED A SHOFT SIDE -_**

**_LEO-losiento pero no sabemos ENGISH NISIQUIERA VAMOS ALA ESCUELA !-_**

**_YO Y 9-no quisieras ir-desimos esto y aparese una nubesita con un recuerdo_**

**_en lanubequedeseguroqueesdiabolica_**

**_prof-muy bien ninos hoy les are unas preguntas-_**

**_todos con una cara de almoada-si prof -_**

**_prof -aver como se llaman los animals que comen carne CARNE?_**

**_YO-CARNOSOS?-_**

**_prof-no -_**

**_9- carneses-_**

**_prof-no-_**

**_5-losanimalesquetecomenvivoperosonmaricas-_**

**_prof-NO-_**

**_el nino gordito-carnivoros?-_**

**_prof-PORFIN ALGUIEN los que comen carne son carnivoro los de hiervas hervivorosy los_-_**

**_yo-y los que comen gordos gordiboros-_**

**_nino gordito-mirelo eh?mirelo eh?-_**

**_PROF-ahora otra pregunta que cosas son utilizadas para hacer collares y que son echas de un animal del mar ?-_**

**_yo -burbujas ?-_**

**_prof-no-_**

**_9-escamas-_**

**_prof-no-_**

**_nino gordito-popo-_**

**_prof-NO! es algo que se ponen de adorno las mujeres-_**

**_jackeline-los hombres?-_**

**_prof-no! ok que tienen los collares de perlas PERLS PERLAS-_**

**_yo-hilo?-_**

**_prof -no!que tienen los collares de perlas PERLS PERLAS?-_**

**_bodoque-pos perlas -_**

**_prof - finalmente-_**

**_bodoque-gracias ahora CAETE CON EL DINERO-_**

**_PROF-SIN RECREO-_**

**_bodoque-ah-_**

**_chico de la pizza -prof ami no me ah preguntado-_**

**_prof -por fin quisiera que toda la clase tuvieran tu actitud gracias la pregunta es _-_**

_**chico de la pizza**_**_-nose_**

**_prof-como que no sabes si nisiquiera te eh preguntado nada-_**

**_chico de la pizza -por eso-_**

**_y con eso se acaba la .. lanubequedeseguroqueesdiabolica-_**

**_yo veo a todos con una cara de enserio-ok so you don't see anything and I continue with the fic right?-_**

* * *

asi que jack se fue corriendo con 12 en las manos alegandose de leo el pobre cuando jack lo perdio 12 se dio cuenta y lo empujo

jack-oye si que no quieres que se inbolucre?-

12-exactamente-dijo esto recargandose en una puertita mirando al cielo con una cancion triste

jack le pone su mano en su hombre y dice-losi_-fue interrumpido por que 12 se lo quito de ensima

12-ya te dije que no ME GUSTA QUE ME TOQUEN Y YA LO SABES-deja de decir esto y vovio a recargarse vio el cielo y otravez la musica pero fue interrumpida por alguien

jack -y como sabaias que en mi compu decia tu enfermedad ?-

12 como una llama-ESO NO TE INCUMBE-dice esto deja de mirarlo y nuevamente volvio a ver el cielo y aparece la musica

2 semanas despues(uh deja vu)

las tortugas ivan en patrulla como si nada pero vieron a unos hombres que parecian igualitos alos que tuvieran una peleea la ultima vez qu_ok ya saben quienes son

rapha-miren a esos-

Donnie-ay que atraparlos -

leo-sacarles donde esta 7-

mickey-y matarlos-

todos-MICKEY-

ellos fueron a donde estaban ellos pero se dieron cuenta que eran unos munecos

rapha-que rayos-

?-muahahahahABAGAGBAVVCHEQ C-

LEO-QUIEN ERES -EN ESO SALE DESTRUCTOR CON...

TODOS-7777777777777?!-

* * *

_**YO-Y ESTE FUE EL VID_OK LECTURA? DE LA SEMANA SI TE GUSTO PONLE FAV O FOLLOW O SI TIENES UN A IDEA PON LA EN LOS REVIEWS SI NO VA A VENIR POR TI LAlanubequedeseguroqueesdiabolica CHAO CHAO**_


	11. es mal!

**_K ONDA!_**

* * *

TODOS-7?!-

des -atrapalos -

7 corrio salto y le dio una golpisa a mickey a leo le doblo el brazo Donnie trato de sacar su bo pero 7 se lo rompio

Donnie-no otra vez-dijo esto y 7 lo desmayo y por ultimo raph se mirarron con odio (bueno confucion)raph fue el primero en corer 7 tambien cuando casi iba a chocar 7 7 se deslizo por abajo de sus pies y lo golpeo donde don de ya saben

* * *

_**rapha-jamas olvidare ese dia -dijo tapandose la etrepierna**_

* * *

al final los atrapo atodos con una cadena

leo-NO TIENES QUE HACER ESTO!-dijo tratando de safarse

des -bien echo- 7 lo voltio a ver con una mirada de "cumpli la parte del trato'(a desrtructor es telepatico)

des-como te lo prometi-saca de solo sabe dios a un nino(9)-te prometi que te lo daria...pero no como-le encaja sus cuchillas en la paza 9 se cai pero 7 lo atrapa ,7 miro 9 con tristeza y luego a des con odio etaba dispuesta a atacar corrio asia el salto y le rasguno el ojo

des-Buena ahora mi turno-la agarra le dobla el brazo y...le rompe la espalda

7-ahhhh!-bueno almenos sabe hablar

des -llebenselos a todos -

en unlugardondealprincipio7opaolaestabacuandoleborraronlamemoria

todos estaban desmayados bueno las tortugas cuando se levantaron no solo notaron que estaban en una selda sino que 7 estaba ahi con 9 tratando de reanimarlo

raphe -tu!-trato de golpearla pero leo lo detuvo y miro a 9

leo-por eso nos atacaste para salvarlo

7 asiente

se abre la puerta y sale un senor refeo que le agarra la playera a 7-nadie a sobrevivido a el a ver si tu si-dijo con una sonrisa malvada se la lleva cierra la puerta dejan do alas tortuga solas

9 demasiado devil-noo-

mickey-la conoses?-

9-si-

Donnie-donde estamos-

9 -en la isla -

rapha-la isla?-

9-un lugar donde raptan a ninos y les borran la memoria y los hacen matar

leo-por que?-

9-y yo como voy a saber?-

despues de 2 horas

entra el senor feo con 7 viva pero toda sangrada

todos-7!-

senor feo-ha, presumida-

mickey-que te paso?!-

7 saco un diente gigante de su panza que estaba clabado y lo miro con sus ojos de tanta sangre mickey se desmayo

Donnie-es,es,es un diente de Tiburon-

7y9 se miran al mismo tiempo

9-si crees que es una Buena idea-

7 se clavo el diente en el pecho

raph -desidido esta loca-

mickey se despierda-y de remate-se vuelve a desmayar

depronto entraron doctors y se la llevaron

leo-que rayos fue eso-

9saca una lista-fase uno lista-

7 minutos despues alguien abre la puerta era 7 con todas las armas de todos

9-fase 2 lista-

todos salen corriendo pero soldados entran

sol-alt_-lo interrumpen porque 9 le dispara 7 se detiene en un cuarto pone una bomba se abre la puerta y estaba en una burbuja con agua adentro nada mas y nada menos que

tortugas unidas jamas seran bencidas -karai?!-

* * *

**_asta ay le dejo si quieren mas hoy solo pongan en los reviews ok_**

**_Donnie -solo quiere mas reviews-_**

**_yo-casey-_**

**_Donnie-retiro lo dicho-_**


	12. mision robar un banescape

**_yo-hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhola_**

**_leo-paola callate tratamos de oir kick ass 2_**

**_yo-de donde la sacaron?!_**

**_rapha-de tu dor_de blockbuster _**

**_yo-no tienen edad de ver eso _**

**_mickey-y como tu si_**

**_yo-por que eh visto piranas ninja asesino scream kick ass 1 osea que mi cerebro es mugre espera eh? como sea ustedes son unos cerubines indefensos qu_-_**

**_Donnie-LE CORTARON EL BRAZO!_**

**_rapha bomita_**

**_leo tapandose los ojos -MUCHA SANGRE_**

**_mickey ya estaba muriendose en el piso_**

**_yo-ya paque les dijo ya estan marcados de por vida_**

* * *

**_leo del futuro-y asi nietos mios es como empeze a mojar la cama_**

**_nietos-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh cochino_**

* * *

todos -karai? kraang?-

9-ah ustedes tambien escuchen no se llama karai capichi ahhhhhhh kraang-

kraang -kraang destruir alos llamados tortugas para que krrang pue_-lo destruyen

12-que bueno volver al trabajo gracias 7 y ahora_ve alas tortugas _quien rayos los trajo aqui?! hoy alguien va a morir

todos apuntan a 7 pero se escuchan balasos

12-7 _sonrie _dame lo mejor-7 le da una bazooka

los malos entran pero 12 les da en la cabeza

9-tenemos que irnos-

todos menos las tortugas ellas se quedaron en shock

12-a una sugrencia MUEVAN SUS TRASEROS O SE VAN A MORIR

las tortugas reaccionaron y empezaron a moverse todos corrian cada vez aparecian mas soldados pero todos atacaban

rapha-quien eres tu?-

12-un projecto nos llevan nos borran la memorian nos ponen en una arena y tenemos que matarno uno por uno como te havia dicho leo

tor-leo?!

leo-no dijan nada

12-yo me uni ala armada rescatamos alos ninos...alos que quieren

Donnie- aqui estan las capsulas de escape vamonos

se ivan a meter pero 7 se los nego y dijo que no con la cabeza y apunto a otro cuarto

12-confien en ella

todos la sigen al cuarto avia otras capsulas pero eran mini

9-son seguras

todos se pusieron en una pero SONO LA ###### ALARMA como sea mickey se atoro por lo que 7 se bajo de la suya y lo ayudo pero llegaron los soldados 7 no tenia tiempo para subirse ala capsula asi que hizo una decision actvo las capsulas de los demas dejando que los soldados la atraparon y los otro estaban como -nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 7!

* * *

**_yo-porfin nadie interrumpio-veo a todos traumados _**

**_yo-a ya vi por que_**


	13. preparacion

**_YO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA ya terminamos de ver red 2 y estaba divertida _**

**_leo-podemos ver la de piranas ?_**

**_yo-no_**

**_rafa-por que no? _**

**_yo-por que esta fea_**

**_Donnie -entonses por que la viste?_**

**_yo-crees que yo quize?_**

**_aparece la nubequedeseguroqueesdiabolica_**

**_yo comiendo palomitas con toda la clase -estas seguro que es b 13 ?_**

**_nino-claro que si -sonrisa malefica_**

**_5 MINUTOS DESPUES _**

**_yoabajo de la mesa -no nunca mas -_**

**_maestro -senor juanito alcahofa cual es el verdadero nivel de vista?_**

**_j.a-c15_**

**_yo saliendo de la mesa-QUE TU TEVOY A MATar-dijo corriendo_**

**_ninos de la clase -pelea pelea pelea_**

**_se acaba la nubequedeseguroqueesdiabolica_**

**_mickey-que clase de pecesito era ese?_**

**_leo-no te preocupes mickey esos peces no existen_**

**_Donnie -de echo si_**

**_rapha-PANICO _**

**_leo-AYUDENOS_**

**_mickey-PANICO CUARTO DE PANICO DONDE ESTA EL CUARTO DE PANICO-dice corriendo_**

**_Donnie-NISIQUIERA TENEMOS CUARTO DE PANICO-_**

**_YO-OK creo que hoy tampoco van a interrumpir_**

* * *

12 se estaba despertando estaba abriendo los ojos y que fue lo primero que vio ? a leo dormido encima de ella asi que ella lo empujo

leo-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh un pony diabolico

12-donde estoy?

splinter -esta en nuestra casa senorita karai

12 levanto a leo que aun estaba dormido y lo cacheteo -por que me trajiste aqui?!

splinter-algun problema ?

12-no solo -no pudo terminar la frase por que se cayo y estaba como un zombie-papel papel-

rafa-donnie dale papel

Donnie le dio papel a 12 y ella dibujo un lab luego una daja la misma de 7 y luego una bestia despues agua contra fuego

Donnie vio el papel y dijo- que es esto?

12le quito el papel -la van a matar ,9 vamonos-

9 estaba viendo heroes espaciales (venganza)-pero el b team va a perder

leo detuvo a 12 -nosotros vamos contigo -

12-no-

mickey-porque no?-

12 espeligroso-

rafa-suenas como alguien -dijo apuntando a leo

12-9 vamonos -

leo-oye si tu vas yo tambien -

mickey-y yo-

Donnie -y yo-

rafa-y y-

12-ok ya entendi-

rafa-awww era era mi turno -

leo-entonses vamos contigo ?-dijo leo con los mismos ojos que jack la veia y a 12 le vino un recuerdo

jack-12 no te voy a dejar morir-12 cierra los ojos

los abre-sale un doctor operando a jack-cierra los ojos

los abre-jack no ay anesthesia asi que-los cierra

los abre-jack-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-lo cierra

despues que 12 viera al recuerdo dijo -no-

leo-porque no ?-

12-por que no-

leo la agarra el brazo -solo dime -

12- POR QUE NO QUIERO QUE SE INBOLUCREN ,PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE ME ILUSIONE OTRAVEZ ,NO QUIERO QUE ME AJA AMIGOS DE USTEDES Y VERLOS MORIR ENFRENTE DE MI -

Donnie -fue un buen chico

12-como lo sabes ?-

donni apunto a su pecho(mas arriba malentendidos) que tenia una cicatriz

12-lose pero no quiero que se involucren -

9 en la compu de Donnie -deecho ya lo estan -

Donnie -como legaste a mi compu?-

12-dejame ver-

9 le enseno camaras de seguridas de los can (si no tengo imaginacion con nombres) que aparecian las tortugas y desia eliminar

12-ok pueden ir alcabo que ya estan muertos-

9-los can no son faciles de matar-

splinter- quienes son los can?-

12-los can existen desde siglos Asian tratos con el diablo robanban ninos del todo el mundo antes de que pudieran borrar la memoria los robaban los ponian en un cuarto ponian asu mama o papa en un lado y a su hermano o Hermana en otro y decian :

?-mata a tu madre o mato a tu hermano

12-en la resistensia tenemos 6 programas con nosotros estamos tratando de quitarnos los poderes

mickey-pero si los poderes son cool-12 lo mira serio

12-es un tormento enserio no quieres tener ningun lazo con el diablo

leo-ay-

12 -si van a venir vamonos ustedes tambien usted maestro splinter y...despidanse de este lugar -

abril-hola chicos ya lle_-vio a 12-pro que rayos ella esta aqui ?!-

Donnie-oye no la trates asi nisiquiera sabes quien es-dijo abrazando a 12 y no crean que a leo le gusto esto

abril-tu tambien Donnie pronto hablaremos con los leones

depronto se estemblese

12-no tenemos tiempo para esto-le dispara un dardo

9-quien es ella?-

rafa-la novia de Donnie-

9-que pero si esta refea-

Donnie-oye!

12-vamonos -se llevan al cadaver de abril al shellcane y todos suben

todos veian como su hogar se estaba destruyendo despues de un tiempo

leo-y a donde vamos ?

12-ve a boston nesesitamos mas armas

rafa-pero ya tenemos -

12-lose pero no creo que estas armas puedan vencer alos ninos can

mickey- VAMOS A VER ALOS NINOS CAN?!

leo-y como conseguiremos armas sin que nos vean o que nos maten?

12-tengo un amigo su papa es un vendedor de armas de ambos lados

Donnie-nonos va a matar?

12-no el esta en la armada bueno es retirado pero bueno

despues de dos horas en una casa

toc toc

?-yo voy mama -abre la puerta y ve a 12 con las tortugas y una rata gigante

* * *

**_yo-hasta ahi le llege_**

abril-donni


	14. AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAA

_YO-ALGUIEN_**_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS_ QUIEREN_ MATARRRR-PONGO MI CARA EN LA PANTALLA -AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A Y QUE PASO AYER?-_**

* * *

12-HOLA GLEN -

MAMA DE GLEN BAJA Y DICE -AH HOLA 12 -

GLEN ERE UN NINO DE 16 GUAPO POR CIERTO

GLEN -QUE QUIERES 12 YA SABES QUE POR NADA DEL MUNDO VOY A REGRESAR ALA ARMADA-

12-NO VINE A SUPLICARTE-

GLEN -EH?-

12-ATRAPARON A 7

GLEN -QUE PASEN -

TODOS PASARON HASTA EL CADAVER DE ABRIL

LEO-NO TE DAMOS MIEDO?-

GLEN MIRO A SU MAMA LUEGO ALAS TORTUGAS

GLEN -JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-NO SE PUDO RESISTIR-JAJA DE DONDE LOS SACASTE JAJAJA PENSE QUE TENIAN MEJORES JAJAJ-RAFA INTENTO GOLPEARLO PERO LE DOBLO EL BRAZO POR LO QUE GRITO NO SE QUEJO

RAFA-QUIEN ERES?-

12-ES EL PROJECTO 3 EL Y SU HERMANA FUERON LOS MEJORES-

MAMA DE GLEN -HABLANDO DE MEJORES Y JACK-

12 TRISTE-NO SOVREVIVIO -

GLEN -POBRE DE MI PRIMO,BUENO QUE NESESITAS -

9-ARMAS -

12-LAS MEJORES-

GLEN MIRO ASU MAMA Y ELLA ASINTIO

SE DIRIJIERON ALA COCINA VOLTEARON LA ESTUFA Y HAVIA BAZOOCAS COEHTES BOMBAS PULSO UN BOTON Y EL REFRI SE BAJO Y MAS ARMAS EN LAS FRUTAS MAS RAMAS

9 SUSURRA A MICKEY-NO CONFIES EN TUS VESINOS-

DONNIE-WOW TIENES UN BO DE MADERA MAZISA -

GLEN-NO ES MIO ESDE MIMAMA -

12-A SU MAMA FUE MAESTRA NINJITSU -

SPLINTER -FUE MAESTRA ?-

ELLA ASINTIO -FUI MAESTRA DEL CLAN DEL PIE=

MICKEY-PANICO!-

MG-NO SE PREOCUPEN TRATE DE DERROTARLO PERO_=

GLEN-PAPA NOS TRAISIONO -

DONNIE-KARAI NO QUE DIJISTE QUE SU PAPA VENDIA ARMAS -

12-POR ESO VENDIA EL ESTA MUERTO-

?BJANDO POR LAS ESCALERAS-GLEN PRESTAMETU TELE -

GLEN-POR 39484988859894389 NO GLENDA-

12 SUSURRA A LEO-GLENDA SON GEMELOS NO CONFIES ESA CARA PUEDE SER UN DEMONIO EN EL TRABAJO ELLA FUE ASIGNADA COMO NOVIA DE LOS DEL CARTEL DEL GOLFO EL GEFE LA QUZO TOCAR CUANDO LA MISION TERMINO APARECIO MUERTO-

LEO TRAGA SALIVA

GLENDA -QUIENES SON?-

GLEN-LOS HERMANOS DE _-12 LE TAPA LA BOCA

GLENDA -A YA VI-

DESPUES DE QUE TUVIERAN TODAS LAS ARMAS

12-BIEN GLEN TE DEJO A SPLINTER Y A ABRIL

GLEN -QUIEN ES ABIL?-12 APUNTA AL DAVER(TODAVIA SEDADA)

GLEN- ESTA REFEA-

DONNIE-ES MI NOVIA (EN TU IMAGINACION)

GLEN -ES HERMOSA-

DONNIE-TE VIJILO- SALIO DE LA CASA

GLEN -A Y DOCE-VOLTEA LE AVIENTA UNA LLAVES-NINJUN RAYON -

12 FUE A ABRAZARLO-GRACIAS-

EN HEROESESPACIALESLANDIA (MENTE DE LEO)

LEO MATANDO A TODOS LOS AMIGOS DE 12 SE FUE DE LA CASA SOLO QUEDAVA 12

12 ESTABA APUNTO DE IRSE PERO DIJO-ADIOS PADRE-CIERRA LA PUERTA ESTO LE LLEGO A SPLINTER

AFUERA

12-NO VAMOS EN OTRO -DETENIENDO A TODOS

12 SEGUNDOS DESPUES

UN CARRA FERRARI NEGRO (BLINDADO)SALE DE LA NADA

EN EL CARRO

RAFA-SAVES COMO CONDUCIR ESTA COSA-LE DICE A 12

12 NO PERO ME DA IGUAL-

* * *

**_YA SE JAMAS RESCATARON A 7 PERO MANANA LO HARAN _**

**_LEO-CORRAN !1-_**

**_YO-A ES CIERTO PONGAN EL FIC QUE PASO AYER Y SALVENOS!_**


	15. por fin me salvan

_yo-sobrevivi!-_

**_12-no eres la unica!-_**

**_yo-ati te lanzaron una bola de fuego ?-_**

**_12-no pero si me quemaron !-_**

**_leo-ya no peleen -_**

**_rafa- mira quien lo dice el que suena ponys diabolicos-_**

**_mickey-mira quien lo dice el que canta en el bano-_**

**_rafa-ahora si no te me escapas -dijo trtando de atrapar a mickey_**

**_leo,yo,12 no miramos y agarramos las palomitas_**

* * *

(casa de glen )

mama de glen(mg)-usted deve ser hamato Yoshi verdad?-

splinter-si y dijame usted por que ya no es maestra ninja ?-

mg-por muchas cosas ,yo inicie cuando era pequena tenia un hermano menor que yo siempre jujabmos un dia fuimos alas cascadas no sabia que era el ultimo dia que lo veiera estabamos nadando un hombre vino parecia inportante dijo que si hivamos con el nos ayudaria pues eramos huerfanos no aceptamos por desgracia nos tomo ala fuersa lo unico que recuerdo fue que me dijieron que a mi hermano le sacaron los organos y los vendieron ami me prostituyeron (D:)por mucho tiempo estuve con ellos hasta que un hombre dejo su cellular y no dude lo agarre y hable ala policia yo tan solo tenia 10 cuando paso un japones vino me tomo pense que era como los otros pero no el me salvo me crio como si fuera hija suya claro que tenia sus reglas un dia cuando tenia 16 alguien toco la puerta mi maestro vio y dijo que me escondiera lo hize el me dijo que pornada del mundo saliera los hombres entraron ala fuerza mi maestro era bueno pero desgraciadamente murio frente ami ojos yo no me quede en mi escondite fui a enfrentarlo tomo tiempo pero llego la policia y lo atraparon era huerfana otravez la policia se hizo cargo de mi fui entrnada fuerte cuando tenia 21 conosi a un cientifico llamado gorge fuimos pareja y tuvimos gemelos me asignaron con destructor para hacer su aprediz el plan era ir tomar su confianza y arrestarlo cuando llege tenia una bebe miwa lacrio yo tambien vi como ella crecio cuando era tiempo de arrestarlo mi esposo me quizo matar pero el se mato asimismo e hizo una carta alos policias que yo lo amenaze de muerte y me metieron ala carcel dejando alos ninos con la policia yo les pedi que no los llevaran a un orfanatorio 10 Años estuve ahi pero cuando sali vi amis hijos estuve con ellos hasta aqui y esa es mi historia-

* * *

**_rafa-que oda con esa mujer solo era una prejunta no su historia_**

**_yo-que ?-_**

**_leo-cual es tu promesa de este Año paola?-_**

**_yo-que hare mi tarea como que me llamo paulina-_**

**_Donnie-pero te llamas paola no?-_**

**_yo-pos por eso_**

* * *

splinter-lo siento -

mg-por que?-

splinter-su historia es muy trise no devi preguntar-

mg-no se preocupe a soy mal educada mi nobre es zurquia-

splinter-mucho gusto-con sonrisa

* * *

**_rafa-estas hacienda que splinter se enamore de ella?-_**

**_yo-tiene que alivianarse o no?-_**

* * *

en otra parte del mundo

las tortugas por fin van a rescatarme fueron a una isla que parecia nuclear

Donnie-esto no es nuclear?-

12 -don esto quieren mantenerlo en secreto quien se hasercaria a algo nuclear?-

9-lo tengo esta en el piso 24 -

todos vieron era muy alto agarraron la arma que disparo hilo la dispararon y comezaron a escalar

media hora despues

mickey-por fin -quiebran el vidrio y entra le estaban inyectando algo que desgrasiadamente le iyectaron y gritoparecia tanto dolor que se le hizo un mecho Azul en el pelo (en el copete)

12-le van a querer borrar la memoria otra vez!-

las tortugas los detuvieron

leo-donnie-

don hizo algo para quitarle todas las cadenas

?-bravo bravo miren quien regreso-

todos miran a

todos-destructor?!-

* * *

**_12-ves no mate a nadie-_**

**_rafa-eso no significa nada-_**

* * *

12y 7 se separan de 9 y las tortugas asi endo que esto los sepparara por un vidrio 7 y 12 estaban en modo de ataque 12 no se dio cuenta pero destructor estaba detras de ella y le encago un cuchillo en el pecho

leo -noooooooooo-

12 cai de rodillas

des-ahora sigues tu 7 -

destructor y 7 empezaron a pelear las tortugas no podian acer nada destructor trato de encagarle las cuchillas pero las encajo ala maquina resuman salio fuego

des-no escaparas se le avento pero 7 le avento el fuego que estaba ahi en la cara y se quejo 7 aprobecho y trato de reanimar a 12 dejo que las tortugas pasaran leo ovio agarro a 12 y la puso en su espalda pero ella estaba consiente asi que le dio un beso en la mejilla

12-gracias baka kame (traductor no sean flojos)-asi que dejo a leo como tomate pero

des con la cara destrozada-no escaparan de mi pero don puso el vidrio asi que destructor se quemo

9-tenemos que irnos vamos alas capsulas -

todos siguieron a 9 ahi estaban las capsulas 7 les puso bombas a todas se sivueron a 1 pero tenia la bomba llegaron al oceano y 9 dijo-tenemos que saltar-

mickey-que?! porque?!-

Donnie -tenemos que esto va a explotar -no dudaron y saltaron y acuando estaban callen do

leo todavia con 12 asu espalda(obsesionado ) dijo-asi que esto es el fin ?-

rafa-mickey yo fui el que te comio tu pizza -

mickey-QUE?!-

Donnie-rafa yo fui el que subio el video de tu cantando en el bano en you tube -

rafa -con que tu!-

12 le tomo la mano a leo lo miro asi que leo le tomo la mano arafa se miraron luego rafa a mickey y mickey a Donnie luego todos miraro 9

leo-quisieran unirse a nuestro equipo almenos por unos Segundos?-

pero 9 estaba casi dormido y 7 con una cara de que rayos

rafa-no danen nuestros sentimientos

9 y 7 se miraron y todos cayeron al mar

mickey saliendo-estamos vivos!-

rafa-siiiiiii podre seguir cantando en el bano -

luego efrente de ellos estaba un barco gigante alguien lanzo una cuerda para que todos suban y asi lo hizieron cuando todos subieron vireo a un senor de color(no soy rasista ) con un traje de coronel y dijo -mi respeto senores an salvado ala nacion con su mano en la frente

7-ben nesesitamos a un medico 12 esta herida-

tortugas-hablas-

ben-esperen ella no les dijo nada de nada?-

mickey-ni una sola palabra-

ben -as progresa do no hablar con extranos lista 1 mas y pueden usar el cuarto-

7 -ben notenemos tiempo 12 se esta muriendo -

ben-doctor!-vino alguien y se llevo a 12 -ustedes -apunto a las tortugas -vengan con migo-

* * *

**_yo-por fin me salvaron -_**

**_rafa-con que tu subiste el video-_**

**_Donnie-no solo fue una _ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-_**

**_rafa-te voy a matar _**

**_yo-gracias si le gusto pongan follow o favorite por favor_no rafa alejate de Donnie!-_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_yo-que onda estamos aqui con envidia de MICKEY!-_**

**_mickey-losiento no es mi culpa de salir en una pelicula que va a salir al cine !-_**

**_rafa-ay si tu muy aca FRESA!-_**

**_yo-y ya saben que odio alos fresas- golpeando mi puno _**

**_9-yo te ayudo rompiendole las patas-_**

**_leo-ey nadie va a matar a nadie aqui!-_**

**_yo-callate marruquita no vez que estamos en una conversacion para adultos?!- leo solo gira la cabeza_**

**_12-leo queria preguntarte que vas a hacer hoy en la noche?-_**

**_leo-nada por?-_**

**_12- queria saber si querias entrenar conmigo y los cata(les dije soy pesima en los nombres)-_**

**_leo-si lo que sea por salir de mis hermanos -_**

**_12-jajaja-leo le intent dar un beso en la mejilla pero 12 le gana -ja te gane -_**

**_leo-por casi- leo estaba como jitomate que eso como sangre no como...si me entendieron verdad bueno tan distraido q no se io cuenta que un sarten se dirijia asu cabeza y le pejo dejandolo inconsiente_**

**_rafa-uy me pase no ?-leo se despierta_**

**_12-no -le quita el sarten y lo golpea otra vez-ahora si-_**

**_leo-son ponys espera son diabolicos?-se desmaya_**

* * *

12despierta estaba en la enfermeria y las tortugas dormidos en el sillon ella sonrio pero y leo ? ella volteo y abrio los ojos sonrio y lanzo una cosa arriba y leo se cayo

12-buen escondite -

leo-hola que bueno que estas despierta -le da un beso en la mejilla sin pensar

leo-ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh te gane ?-

12-jaja-

7 viene de patitas pa que las quiero

7-12! tengo la cancion perfecta para ti!-

leo- espera cantas?-

12-no jeje claro que no canto verdad 7?-

7-pero si hace 2 mese cantavas en el fen(fiesta)

12-claro que no-

7 -si-

12-no

7-si!-

leo-oigan me estan confundiendo-

luego viene los proyectos 9 ,1,3,4(glen y Glenda)y 8

todos-12! tienes que cantar por fin nos llego!(inspiracion)-

12-ok dame toma la hoja _estoy loca para hacer_ esto-susrro

7 empieza a tocar el piano (de donde lo saque)

******"Never Alone" by barlow girl**

I** waited for you today But you didn't show No no no I needed You today So where did You go? You told me to call Said You'd be there And though I haven't seen You Are You still there?**  
**_[Chorus:]_ I cried out with no reply And I can't feel You by my side So I'll hold tight to what I know You're here and I"m never alone**

3 empieza a tocar gutarra electrica y 1 la bateria  
** And though I cannot see You And I can't explain why Such a deep, deep reassurance You've placed in my life**  
** We cannot separate 'Cause You're part of me And though You're invisible I'll trust the unseen**  
I cried out with no reply And I can't feel You by my side So I'll hold tight to what I know You're here and I"m never alone  
** We cannot separate You're part of me And though You're invisible I'll trust the unseen**  
I cried out with no reply And I can't feel You by my side So I'll hold tight to what I know You're here and I"m never alone

leo con cuadrados blancos en vez de ojos-cantas bonito-

12-gracias eso creo-

Donnie en el piso -aja-

7-espera vuelve a hablar-

Donnie-hola?-

7- tengo la perfecta para ti-

Donnie -no yo no se cantar -

1(nina hija de pilicia con pelo negro es dark)-andale mira si t gusta como tocamos tu cantas vale-

Donnie -ok-

* * *

**_Donnie -por que tienes que mostrar esa parte?-_**

**_yo-quien unio a ustedes y a ustedes (armada y las tortugas) ademas yo no miento la hitoria es como es y nadie va a cambiar el pasado-presidenta!_**

**_mickey-tal vez si no viene Donnie con una maquina del tiempo y nos dija a todos que moriremos si no cambiamos que Donnie cante por que abril lo dejo por el lechero-_**

**_abril -que yo que?-_**

**_Donnie-eh eh -susurra a 12-prestame tu tranquilzante-12 se lo da y Donnie le dispara a abril_**

**_leo-asi es como uyes de cosas ?-_**

**_12-no-_**

**_leo-quieres ir al cine conmigo?-_**

**_12 le dispara a leo_**

* * *

apenas ivan a tocar pero sono la alarma y todo se formo rojo

8(nino de 21 el mas fuerte) no puede ser -

rafa- esto no me gusta-

mickey- estabes yo no fui-

4-vamonos -todos fueron pero las tortugas tambien querian ir

12-a no ustedes quedense aui!-

ellos se quederon ahi miestras con los otros

9-ben que pasa!-

ben-viene un sutnami !-

7-QUE?!-

4- no tenemos que salir de aqui vamos a avisarle alos demas-

ben con los demas -corran corran corran -

4 fue a avisarles alas tortugas(nimodo que al lechero)

4-chicos tenemos que irnos-

leo-por que?-

4-porqu_-inpacto inpacto sutnami!

el barco empezo a voltearse por completo ahrora estaban de cabeza y empezo a entrar agua

4-vamonos tenemos que subir-

leo iva a cargar a 12 ya que estaba todavia pero rafa le gano

rafa-mi turno no?-esto a leo no le gusto

las tortugas la siguieronhasta que se encontraron a los demas

3-7 puedes esparcir el agua?-

7-pero solo soy una nina no pue_-

9-7!-

7 -ay ok-detuvo el agua para que no se undan

1-bien sigue asi vendremos por ti cuando todos estemos a salvo!-dijo yendose como los otros

7-como si no doliera

* * *

**_yo-hasta ahi le dejo ,sovreviviran?leo le dara una paliza a rafa?7 soportara?veanlo en el prox capitulo_**

**_gracias por todo!_**


	17. ah sutnami!

**_mickey finguiendo ser yo -hola soy paola!-_**

**_Donnie-mickey ya sabemos que eres tu-_**

**_mickey se quita la peluca - pero yo queria actuar-_**

**_leo-donde esta paola ?-_**

**_mickey-jeje ella esta -_**

**_al otro lado del mundo_**

**_7-no . yo vengo de mexico donde estoy?-_**

**_snoer-en mexico-_**

**_7 se da un golpe en la cara_**

* * *

9 corriedo-creen que 7 resistira?-

8-no lo se pero ella va a sovrevivir-

legaron a un punto sin salida

mickey- y ahora donde ?-

3- yo solo sigo al lider-

leo-si icomo su li_-

1-es por alla-dejando a leo O.o

9le dice-aqui ella es la lider-

asi que todos la siguen hasta que llegaron arriba y ven alos otros con salvavidas y lanchas

9-ahora vamos por 7!-

algo distrajo su atencion era

1-no puede ser-

rafa-otro sutnami -

Donnie-como es possible 2 en menos de media hora-

1-A LOS SALVAVIDAS AHORA!-

leo-pero ay que ir por 7-

1-ELLA SAVE CUIDARSE SOLA-

9-pero-

1-9 AVESES SE TIENEN QUE HACER SACRIFICIOS OK?-

9-entiendo-

4-esperen y ben?-

soldado-se quedo dijo que si su barco moria el tambien -

1 miro triste

ella trato de entrar pero 3 la detuvo y todos corrieron alos salvavidas

entonses el sutnami impacto otra vez pero todos estaban muy legos viendo como se undia el barco

1-adios padre-(NO ES SU PADRE ES AMIGO DE SU PADRE PERO CUANDO EL MURIO EL SE HIZO CARGO DE ELLA)-

DONNIE-y 7?!-

9- esque 7 es es algo complicado ella puede respirar bajo el agua la verdad es_

7 en el agua con las manos en el salvavidas-una sirena-

tortugas -WHAT?!-

9-hola cola de pez -

7-jaja mira como me rio-

4-oigan ay que relagarnos no?-

soldado -senorita lee(1) el coronel le dio esto-le da un libro

1-gracias -

rafa-7 por que no entras ?-

7-cheton-

rafa-EH AMI NO ME CHITES

7-dije silencio- 7 se sumergio lego bronco de golpe

7 salto al saalvavidas y su cola se trnsformo en piernas

7-tenemos que IRNOS!-

mickey-por que?-

7-por qu_

se oyen griyos en el otro salvavidas

luego sale algo grande rapido y se comio enl salvavidas complete

leo-ay mamita-

1-tenemos que saltar-

mickey- que?!-

todos saltan pero se olvidaron de 12

leo-karai-

1-dejala es parte del plan-

leo-cual plan ni que tus patas karai!-

12=en primera NO ME LLAMO KARAI y en segunda _-ivan a decir algo pero una cosa se traga el salv avidas

3-AH NADAR-

todos nadaron pero esa cosa mordio y se trago al soldado dejando sangre por todos lados en el agua

todos -ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-esa cosa salto abrio su enorme boca se los iva a comer

3-te amo Glenda -

4-te amo glen-dijieron abrazados pero al ultimo momento esa cosa

* * *

**_rafa-ok Donnie quierse dejar de decir esa cosa ay ya entendi por que paola hacia esto-_**

**_Donnie -no te qujes yo solo escribo lo que vi-_**

* * *

esa cosa exploto dejandonos cubierto de sangre y sentranas

* * *

**_yo entrando toda cansada-ay lllege llege que me perdi -se desmaya _**

**_mickey-sabia que tenia que atarla y enterralla_**

**_7 se despierta-QUE?!...eh te perdono-_**

**_Donnie -ya empeze a escribir el fic-_**

**_7 QUE?!-_**

**_Donnie -me vas a perdonar verdad?-_**

**_7 lo persije como loca-_**

**_leo aparese de la nada-TENGO FANS SI LES GUSTO PONGALE FAVORITE O FOLLOW O UN REVIEW NO PUEDE SER QUE MAS DE 900 PERSONAS HAIGAN VISTO ESO Y QUE TENGAMOS SOLAMENTE 3 FAVORITES Y UN FOLLOER EH NO SE CREAN HASTA LA PROOX-le havientan un sarten pero el lo esquiva pero rompen la compu_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_yo-ya falta poco para el end!-_**

**_rafa-no me dijas -_**

**_yo-A ok -_**

**_MICKEY- 0 horas!-_**

**_yo-aja ok pero primero el fic -_**

* * *

7-como si esto no doliera

* * *

_**mickey-eso y lo pasamos-**_

_**yo-entonses donde?-**_

_**rafa-donde el misuri nos iva a comer-**_

_**yo-voy a matar a Donnie-**_

_**leo-ya lo hiciste-**_

_**(hospital)**_

_**Donnie-tomare mi venganza-**_

* * *

pero el misuri(esa cosa segun Donnie) exploto llenandolos de sangre y sentranas

dela nada 12 cayo al mar

12-wue horrible-

7-no podemos quedarnos aqui ...mmmmmmmm?-salto lo mas que pudo cayo y los mojo a todos

9-oye yo no pedi un bano-

4-lo nesesitas-

12-solo callense -miro lentamente nado tantito pero algo la bajo hacia el fondo del mar

12-ahhhhhh-

3-QUE RAYOS?!-

9-7 !-

7 se hundio para figarse subio arriba-ayudenme -

leo no respondio y se undio seguido por 3 leo miro que alguien major dicho una mano que agarraba a 12 hasta el fondo miro cuando el golpeo la mano gruno alguien lo volteo a ver y no era humano

leo con agua en la boca-ahhhhhh-

3 rodeo los ojos saco su arco(es arcero igual que su Hermana ) y tiro una flecha en la cabeza y saco a 12 de ahi y leo nado lo mas rapido que pudo cuando llegaron ala superficie

leo-QUE RAYOS ERA ESO?!-

3 con 12 cargada -sirenas o peor demonios -

todos miraron a 7

7 -esta vez no fue mi culpa -

4-tenemos que nadar!-

9-encontramos una isla -

la vieron todos nadaron lo mas que pudieron

pero una cosa mitica agarro a 8 con otros mas y se lo comieron

1-ocho!-

3-tenemos que irnos-

rafa-esta seguros que vamos a vivir ?-

4-no havian llegado tan legos que los atrajo ?-

12 miro alas tortugas luego a 3 -3 4 levenselos a tierra!- ella y 1 , 9 ,y 7 se qudaron ahi

9- por ocho -

vono una ola muy grande con sirenas o lo que sea y 9 hizo la ola en hielo 1 saco metal de su cuerpo y los convirtio en balas que mataban a esas cosas 7 utilizaba el agua 12 ponia la arena en las bocas sbe horrible (no pregunten ) pero ahora no solo era esas cosa o sirena ahora eran pranas

9-no podemos con ellos 1!-

7-si son muchos! 1 nesesitamos una decicion -

1 estaba desesperada

12 - UNO?!-

1 -retrosedan -

7 hizo una ola que los llevo ala orilla

12- vivimos -

3 fue a abrazarlos - ESTAN VIVOS !-

Donnie- no todos -

1- extranaremos a 8 el nino de hierro - clavo una rama en la arena

12- auch eso duele -

todos se abrazaron tambien las tortugas leo aprobecho para abrazar a karai (12 tonta)

mickey-jejeje y donde estamos?-todos se colapsaron ante esta pregunta se dieron la vuelta y vieron una isla

rafa-wow-

4-esto tiene que ser broma -

12- estamos atrapados en la isla juntos(aprovecho siguele con el fic saludos )-

leo- que harmos ?- viendo a 1

1- tenemos que hacer un refuguio talvez llueva -

9-ala orden-

12 con la mano en el cuello de leo que la estaba sosteniendo por que todavia sigue herida -aprovecho -le da un beso rapido en la mejilla de leo y corre ala isla - te gane -en modo desafiante leo sonrio ante esto y la persiguio

todos recolectaban madera para hacer un refuguio

9-oigan recuerdan la cancion courageus ?-

7-como olvidarla Buenos tiempos-

12 sonrio

(12)

We were made to be courageous  
We were made to lead the way  
We could be the  
generation  
That finally breaks the chains  
We were made to be  
courageous  
We were made to be courageous  
(9 y 7)  
We were warriors on the front  
lines  
Standing, unafraid  
But now we're watchers on the sidelines  
While  
our families slip away  
(19 7 y 12 )  
Where are you, men of courage?  
You were made  
for so much more  
Let the pounding of our hearts cry  
We will serve the  
Lord  
(todos menos las tortugas)  
We were made to be courageous  
And we're taking back the  
fight  
We were made to be courageous  
And it starts with us  
tonight

The only way we'll ever stand  
Is on our knees with lifted  
hands  
Make us courageous  
Lord, make us courageous

This is our  
resolution  
Our answer to the call  
We will love our wives and  
children  
We refuse to let them fall

We will reignite the  
passion  
That we buried deep inside  
May the watchers become  
warriors_  
[. From: .net .]_  
Let the men of God  
arise

We were made to be courageous  
And we're taking back the  
fight  
We were made to be courageous  
And it starts with us  
tonight

The only way we'll ever stand  
Is on our knees with lifted  
hands  
Make us courageous  
Lord, make us courageous

Seek  
justice  
Love mercy  
Walk humbly with your God

In the war of the  
mind  
I will make my stand  
In the battle of the heart  
And the battle of  
the hand

In the war of the mind  
I will make my stand  
In the battle  
of the heart  
And the battle of the hand

We were made to be  
courageous  
And we're taking back the fight  
We were made to be  
courageous  
And it starts with us tonight

The only way we'll ever  
stand  
Is on our knees with lifted hands  
Make us courageous  
Lord, make  
us courageous

We were made to be courageous  
Lord, make us courageous

Donnie-tenian razon cantan wow-

rafa-encerio estan en la armada?-

1-si algun problema?-

mickey-no ninguno-

leo-cuando aprendieron a cantar?-

3-oye nino cantar es nuestra vida sin ella nisiquiera estubieramos juntos recuerdo donde encontraro -

1-oye ! no teniamos nada-

Donnie-como?-

4-es qu eran ladrones -

1-almenos eramos Buenos le dabamos a los pobres tambien y nosotros no queriamos is al orfanato=

leo-entonses eran huerfanos ?-

1-si yo era hija de un policia pero lo mataron en combate a todos mataron asi que me metieron a un orfanatorio pero 8 y yo escapamos si eramos delicuentes pero era divertido alos 9 ben nos encontro nos reconocio y nos crio comos sus hijos y ahi conosi a glen Glenda y fueron como mis hermanos -

7 susurra -talvez algo mas que hermanos-con esto 3 se sonroja y le da un golpe en la cabeza a 7

7-oye! tarde o temprano le vas a tener que decir-sonris picara

1-decir que?-

3-eh eh MIREN UN DINOSAURIO GIGANTE VERDE ESCUPE ARCOIRIS!-

todos- DONDE?-3 SALE CORRIENDO

4-me da pena ser su Hermana -

1-si ami tambien-

3 horas despues

Donnie-por fin termine-

rafa-habla en plural sonso-

ya havian terminado el refuguio

7 y 9- yo cazo!-

7- no yo!-

9-no claro que no yo!-

1-CALMADOS YA LES DIJE QUE NO MATAMOS ANIMALES-

* * *

_**YO-HASTA AHI LLEGUE EN UNAS HORAS SUBO LA PARTE 2 **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_YO -HOLA YA REGRESE SE ME OLVIDABE QUE HOY ES EL CUMPLE DE un amigo_**

**_LEO-QUE T LA PASES BIEN -_**

**_MICKEY- Y AHORA CANTARE happy birthday_-_**

**_Donnie-que tengas muchos regalos-_**

**_mickey- si que bueno estaba cantando happy bri_-_**

**_rafa-nose t olvide hacer fiesta -_**

**_mickey-como estaba cantando otra vez!-happ_-_**

**_yo-no puede ser que ya tengas 13! ninguna novia-_**

**_abril me pega_**

**_yo oye estaa bromeando-_**

**_mickey-ya no aran interrupciones ? ninguna?! ok happy birthday to yooooooo hap_-_**

**_splinter -esta es una oportunidad de comensar de Nuevo que lo disfrutes-_**

**_mickey grune se queda en silencio-ya nadie ?! nadie?! bien happy b_-_**

**_llega casey - o un cumpleanos que se la pasen bien_**

**_mickey pega su cabeza en la pared y gita-CUANDO PUEDO CANTAR LA CANCION DE CUMPLEANOS AQUI?!-_**

**_rafa-si quieres cantarla por que no la cantaste?-_**

**_mickey grita y se va asu cuarto _**

**_leo-que le pasa?-_**

**_yo-sabra dios-_**

* * *

YO-ja gane la apuesta ademas yo no mato animales-

9-2 cosillas la 1 si matas animals que paso con el pajaro? 2 enserio t preocupas por una apuesta si ESTAMOS EN UNA ISLA?!-

7-y yo t tengos 2 respuestas la 1 yo no mate al pajaro fue el balon que golpeo mi pie la2 si ahora caete con el dinero-

9-arhg-le da 200 pesos

_4- bien ya podemos entrar ya se eta aciendo _de noche -

leo-ok pero una cosita y glen?-

un grito

1-ay voy a matar a ese tipo-

vemos a glen en una telarana gigante

12-glen que te paso?!-3 voltea

3- chicos tienen q irse-

rafa-que isrse ni que nada- se acercan para desatarlo

3-no hablo enserio es que _-

grunido atras de los chicos

mickey-no me dijas que esta atras de nosotros?=

3 asiente todos voltean y ven a una

todos-ARANA!-

3 SEGUNDOS DESPUES

todos estabamos en la telarana

yo-cambio de opinion si mataria a un animal -la arana agarro a mickey y lo empezo a envolber

mickey- a ayudenme todo se mueve-10 vuelta-ay quiero vomitar-cuando estaba todo envuelto

1-alguen se puede safar?-

Donnie-yo-pero la arana ya se iva a comer a mickey

mickey enredado-adios mundo que nunca fue cruel-su cabeza ya estaba en la boca dela arana pero una extrana luza aparee y carbonize ala arana dejando a mickey rodando y la extrana luza se acercaba alos chicos

todos-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

* * *

**_yo- bueno hasa ahi le dejo espero que les haya gustado y ahor_-a todos nos cai una roca gigante_**

**_mickey-por finnnnnn funciono ahora happy birthday to yooooooo happy bir_-le cai un piano_**

**_Donnie jajajaj_**


	20. A CANTAR Y Q MATEN A ABRIL!

**_hospital_**

**_yo-matare a mickey-_**

**_Donnie -yo ya lo hice -_**

**_rafa-como?-_**

**_Donnie-con el piano de paola -_**

**_yo-TE VOY A MATAR!-salgo de la cama y lo persigo_**

* * *

todos-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-pero la luz se detuvo hizo un portal y a quien trajo

tortugas abril?!-

3-enserio no nos pudiste traer a mama a el russo almenos al gay ?!-

abril se levanto-CHICOS -los iva a abrazar pero-por que estan en una telarana gigante donde estamos? como llegue aqui y que hace karai aqui con ustedes ?

todos-QUE NO SE LLAMA KARAI-

Donnie-ya me safe -se safa y safa alos demas

4 golpea a 3-esta es por trernos aqui-otra- esta por que eres untonto -otra-esta porque casi nos matan y -iva a golpearlo pero golpea a abril-esta por que viniste aqui-

leo-como llegaste aqui?-

abril-no se solo vi una luz y en 1 Segundo ya estaba aqui-

Donnie -espera-

todos vieron ala luz

todos-LLEVANOS CONTIGO -todos corrian a donde estaba la luz pero se alejaba

4-andale y t doy ami hermano te rejalo mi maestra algo-pero la luz desaparecio

1-bueno lo intentamos -se fue al refugio

(en el refujio)

7-ay tengo hambre-

todos-y nosotros no?-

12-ya estuvo voy por comida quien va conmigo ?-

leo-yo-

abril-yo-

Donnie-y por que tu?-

abril-la mantendre vijilada- apunto a 12

todos-arhg-

1-sierto yo tambien preferia al gay -

(en medio d la isla)

12-con esas no-tenia todas las manos con banannas

leo-cres que a los demas les guste?-

12-solo si oblijamos a 7 si-

abril-miren que es eso ?-

12-averiguemoslo-ella fue al frente pero luego abril agarro a leo

abril-yo la distrijo tu corre-

'leo-correr?-

abril-si verdad ella los atrapo los esta sobornando verdad?-

leo-ay nose quien es el pero prefiero al gay! ella esta con nosotros-

abril-como que con ustedes?-

leo-si ell_-

12-todavia no confia en mi verdad?-

leo- acertaste-

12-mira t cuento toda mi vida con tal de q desconfies d m!-

leo -si! eh eh dijo abril tu decides-

abril-esta bien-

12-mira siempre entrene con destructor pero alos 8 una mujer llamada zurquia que era aprendiz de destructor me llevo ala armada donde conosi a 1 glen y a Glenda desde ese momento me dijieron que yo no era hija de destructor y todo los lios_-

leo-osea que tu sabias que eras miwa-

12-si-

abril-espera es MIWA?!-

12- bueno me dijieron que cuando era el momento lo atacariamos todos pero se desborono asi que dijieron que sijiera actuando en todo lo que destructor decia-

abril-entonses eres miwa?-

12- solo dime 12-

leo-bueno ya vamonos nos deven estar esperando-

(en el refujio)

7-sino vienen me como ami misma-

rafa-no creo que comas mucho-senala que esta flaca-

7-pos me como una sopa de Tortuga!-

leo-llegamos-

todos-porfin dame-

despues que todos comieron

3-que aburrido que aburrido-

Donnie-por que no me ayudas a desenrredar a mickey?-

mickey-soy la flor mas bella-

rafa-cuando saldremos de aqui-

1-tenemos que armar un bote-

7 y 9-FLOGUERA!-

leo-pueden cantar otra vez?-

3-bueno -

4-ya nos volveremos locos-

(7)

I'm friends with the monster That's under my bed Get along with the voices inside of my head You're trying to save me Stop holding your breath And you think I'm crazy Yeah, you think I'm crazy (crazy)

(9 y 3)

[Eminem - Verse 1] I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek Oh well, guess beggers can't be choosey Wanted to receive attention for my music Wanted to be left alone in public excuse me Been wanting my cake, And eat it too And wanting it both ways Fame made me a balloon cause my ego inflated When I blew seep and it was confusing Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam Hit the lottery (oh wee) With what I gave up to get was bittersweet It was like winning a huge meet Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep Going cuckoo and cookey as Kool Keith But I'm actually weirder than you think Cause I'm...

[Chorus] I'm friends with the monster That's under my bed Get along with the voices inside of my head You're trying to save me Stop holding your breath And you think I'm crazy Yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing oh oh oh oh Well, that's nothing oh oh oh oh

[Eminem - Verse 2] Now I ain't much of a poet But I know somebody once told me to seize the moment And don't squander it Cause you never know when it could all be over Tomorrow so I keep conjuring Sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from (Yeah, ponder it, do you want this? there's no wonder you're losing your mind the way you're wandering?) I think you've been wandering off down yonder and stumbled onto Jeff VanVonderen Cause I needed an interventionist to intervene between me and this monster And save me from myself and all this conflict Cause the very thing that I love is killing me and I can't conquer it My OCD is conking me in the head Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking I'm just relaying what the voice in my head saying Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the...

(1)

[Chorus] I'm friends with the monster That's under my bed Get along with the voices inside of my head You're trying to save me Stop holding your breath And you think I'm crazy Yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing oh oh oh oh Well, that's nothing oh oh oh oh

(3)

[Eminem - Verse 3] Call me crazy, but I had this vision One day that, I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian But, until then, drums get killed and I'm Coming straight at Emcees, blood get spilled and I Take it back to the days that, I get on a Dre track Give every kid who got played at Pumped the feeling and shit to say back To the kids who played 'em I ain't here to save the f####### children But if one kid out of a hundred million Who are going through a struggle feels and it relates that's great It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back In the draft, turn nothing into something still, can make that Straw in the gold chump I will spend Rumpelstiltskin in a hay stack Maybe I need a straightjacket, face facts I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that It's nothing, I'm still friends with the...

(todos)

[Bridge] I'm friends with the monster That's under my bed Get along with the voices inside of my head You're trying to save me Stop holding your breath And you think I'm crazy Yeah, you think I'm crazy

I'm friends with the monster That's under my bed (Get along with) Get along with the voices inside of my head (You're tryna) You're trying to save me Stop holding your breath And you think I'm crazy Yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing

abril-espera un momento cantan?-

todos-quien la mata?-

mickey-otra otra-

7-si tu lo dices-

Eye On It"

(9)

Eye on it, eye on it Eye on it, eye on it  
Eye on it Eye on it Eye on it, eye on it  
I set my eyes to the west, walkin' away from it all Reachin' for what lies ahead, I got my eye on it I see my sweat hit the ground I put my foot in the block This is the race of my life And I can't wait for this shot  
'Cause I can feel the wind at my back Chest is pumpin' like a heart attack Feet are moving and my mind is locked Pressin' on with everything I got  
I got my eye on it I got my eye on it I got my eye on it Eye on it  
I got my eye on the prize, I got my eye on it I got my eye on the prize, I got my eye on it I got my eye on the prize, I got my eye on it I got my eye on it, and I will not quit

(todos)  
I got a new passenger to help me navigate the way So when my heart hits the floor I can recalibrate I feel the deeper callin' me, all else is fadin' in the past So let me run in the race that I know is built to last  
'Cause I can feel the wind at my back Chest is pumpin' like a heart attack Feet are moving and my mind is locked Pressing on I gotta take my shot  
I got my eye on it I got my eye on it I got my eye on it Eye on it  
I got my eye on the prize, I got my eye on it I got my eye on the prize, I got my eye on it I got my eye on the prize, I got my eye on it I got my eye on the prize and I will not quit  
(I will not quit, eye on it Eye on it, eye on it Eye on it Eye on it, will not quit Eye on it)  
Eye on it

(9)  
I got my (Eye on it) I got my (Eye on it) I got my eye on the prize, I got my (Eye on it) I got my eye on the prize and I will not quit And I will not quit

grunido

rafa- y ahora QUE?!-

* * *

_**YO-HASTA AY LLEGO LA PRIMERA CANCION ES MONSTER D ENIEM LA 2 ES TOBY MAC EYE ON IT**_


	21. EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO 1

**_YO-BELLO COMO ESTAN YA VI LA PELICULA DE FROZEN -_**

**_RAFA DESDE EL OTRO CUARTO-ABURRIDO!-_**

**_YO-CIERTO MENTIROSOS -_**

**_LEO-CUANDO NOS LLEVARAS AL CINE?-_**

**_YO-CUANDO SEAS HUMANO CUANDO TENGAS LICENCIA Y ME PRESTES EL COCHE Y QUE NO SEAS EL SPLINTER MENOR-_**

**_LEO-NUNCA IRE AL CINE -_**

**_YO-NO SE PREOCUPEN EL PROX NOVIEMBRE LES TRAIGO UNA PELI PERO NO SE LA DE LEGO O MALEFICA-_**

**_MICKEY-LEGO!-_**

**_LOS OTROS-MALEFICA-_**

* * *

rafa-y ahora QUE?!-

suena un grunido de tigre

7-EL QUE SE RAJE ES GALLINA-con esto todos corren ante aquel raro sonido

entre los arbustos

9-oigan no pisen-

rafa-pero quien t esta pisando?-

1-oigan ya callense-

todos miraron era una pelean entre un tigre y un ave gigante

leo-donde rayos estamos ?-

3-deseguro que en Narnia -

4-callate bobo-

7-cheton-

todos miraron otra vez el tigre estaba perdiendo parecia que estaba perdiendo

7-no podemos ayudar?-

Donnie- no podemos intervener es el ciclo de la vida-

12-que no que los gatos comen a las aves?-

mickey-talvez el ave se este vengando-

7-no se ustedes pero yo no me rajo-

7 como la rebelled que es fue a protejer al tigre tubo que encargarle un escombro en la pata al aguila quien se fue corriendo

7-ja cobarde-

leo-se parece a rafa-

1-es normal de ella nuca sigue ordenes pero no le va mal -

7 se sienta para ver al animal erido(al tigre) desgraciadamente estaba muy herido pero aun parecia que estaba protegiendo algo

7-donnie ven pa ca -

Donnie-que paso?-

7-se pondra bien ?-

Donnie-tal vez -vio algo abajo de su pata-que es eso ?-la levanto y havia cachorros pero el tigre penso mal avento a Donnie y rrasguno a 7

7-aa-se quejo ella lo miraba con ternura extendio su mano para agarrarle la cabeza pero alguien interrumpio

12-7!-se avento pa 7 y la hizo caer en otro lado por lo que el feline se fue con sus crias-en que estabas pensand0?!-

7-en que lo podia tocar-

abril-DONNIE!-fue con el ya que lo havian aventado y se golpeo con un arbol

Donnie-veo la luz arg me muero -cerro los ojos y saco la lengua

abril-estamuerto?-

rafa- claro que no -lo gopea en su entrepierna

Donnie-ahh oye me vas a hacer esteril-

leo-por que te inporta eso si nadie te pela?-

todos-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-

Donnie se levanta y persigue a leo-ven aqui!-

leo-pero solo dijo la verdad-

1-sera major que nos vallamos ya se hizo de noche se va a poner frio-

3-como lo sabes?- de repente empezo a caer nieve

4-mejor callate-le da un zope en la cabeza

(en el refugio)

7-ABURRIDO!-

9-YA DUERMETE!-

7-yo no me duermo si no quiero-

10 minutos despues

7 toda acurrucada chupandose el dedo dormidota

derrepente 12 se despierta parece que tubo una pesadilla miro a todos que estaban dormidos asi que no los quizo despertar y se fue del refujio por lo que leo se dio cuenta

12- que me pasa?-derepente un terrible dolor de cabeza le da (rimo?)y empezo a gritar

12- que! pare!-lego le dolio el Corazon era tan terrible

?-ven conmigo-

12 miro al frente y se asusto

* * *

**_yo-que pasara? ella sovrevivira tendra la fuerza para matarlo le creera? si tienen idea que pasara dejenlo en los reviews ah! y no seles olvide ver the ninja games es otro fic que yo hize q no tiene nada que ver con este chayito!_**


	22. mi brazo ,espera no hay gemelos?

**_yo-ya volvi!-_**

**_mickey-pero a donde fuiste?-_**

**_yo-ay matame-me doy un sape en la cara_**

* * *

12-tu debes estar muerto-

?-no clero que no -

el dolor d cabeza otra vez

12-dejame!-

?-sabes que no t puedes librar por eso me nesesitas -

12-nos traicionaste t volviste igual que tu hermano-

?-cual hermano?,ah el el no existe algo para que t enrrede-

12 lo mira con cara de angustia-quien eres ?-

?-muahahahahahaha*risa diabolica*solo soy 1 no existe el otro pero trata de adivinar quien soy-selo dice en el oido

12-jake-

?-no el era el que no existe falaste-saca su espada y la puso en su cuello

12-jack-cerro los ojos jack apenas le iva a cortar la cabeza pero rafa llego(pensaron q era leo) y lo pateo dejandolo en el otro lado

rafa-mira quien salva a quien-la ayuda a levantarse

12-callate-jack se levanta y agarra su katana en posision de atace

rafa-lo conoses?-

12-recuerdas que enrede a leo? bueno el me enrredo ami-

jack corrio hacia ellos pero alguien encajo una espada en su pecho callo de rodillas y callo al suelo

12-tu-se lazo a su salvador y lo comenzo a atacar

?-almenos me pudes perdonar ? te acabo de salvar por dios!-esquibando sus ataques

12-dicelo alos ninos que por tu culpa murieron -

y ai estaba rafa viendo toda la ecena asi que decidio ir por los demas

?-no es demasiado tarde para mi karai!-

12-claro que si nos dijiste que nos sacarias que uriamos contigo!- choco su espada contra la de el

? le quita su espada y la toma de la cintura -dejame cambiar-

12-sueltame!-y alli llegan los demas

leo-sueltala!-

3 y 4 le avientan estrellas y el ? se va dejando q se callera 12

leo-estas bien?-levanta a 12

12-no dijo nada y se fue corriendo

leo-que le pasa?-

rafa-solo se que un pelirojo la ataco pero un hombre enmascarado nos salvo pero ella lo ataco

las tortugas miran a los otros que tenian la cabeza agachada

3-12 no les a contado de su pasado verdad?-

abril-solo que era hija de destructor y que luego los conocio a ustedes-

4 iva a decir algo pero 1 le tapa la boca

1-si ella no les dice tampoco nosotros-

suena una nave de arriba

Donnie- que es eso ?-

ven la nave

mickey-no vamos a salvar!-

todos -AQUI! AQUI!-

1-se nos olvida algo ?-

leo-12 yo voy por ella-se va corriendo-

( en la selva)

leo-12! VAMOS A SALIR DE AQUI-ve a 12 sentada

leo-12-se sienta con ella-vino una nave por nosotros-

12 se levanta -estabien vamos-derrepente sonidos de disparos oyeron

leo-y ahora que ?-

luego ven a los otros que corren

7-nos ATACAN!-

9-AL REFUGIO -

1-NO ES GRANDE PA VER -

3 LE DIPARAN EN EL BRAZO -AHHHHHHHH-

4-A 3-LO AGARRA

DONNIE-Y AHORA QUE HACEMOS?

12 MIRO LADO A LADO VIO UNA LUZ -VENGAN-CORRIO A DONDE ESTABA LA LUZ HASTA QUE PARO EN UN POZO DE AGUA

RAFA-TENEMOS QUE BAJAR AL POZO DE LOS DESEOS?!-disparos y bombas cerca

1-brinquen !-todos brincan al pozo

todos ven arriba y oyen que hombres vajan 1 izo la senal de undirse y asi lo hicieron unos hombres con linterna vieron el pozo al ver que no havia nada se fueron

* * *

**_lo siento pero ya me voy -_**

**_mickey-no me voyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-_**

**_leo-si me Amaras a tu Corazon-_**

**_Donnie-por siempre-_**

**_rafa-no me_-_**

**_yo-ok ya entendi ! gracias por sus reviews espero que les haya gustado y me voy por que me plan que a esta hora estoy en la compu_**


	23. Soy libre

**_Yo-hoola no pude poner Ayer por que no traje la computer para aca asi que USO el iPod a si tipico que vayas ala escuela el lunes no estan dia sola en casa! Dia martes tampoco Es molesto ir y q no haya nadie pero !dia sola en casa!_**

**_rafa-y nosotros q?-_**

**_yo- metete en mi cabeza-_**

* * *

_1- bien ya se fueron -_

_ Mickey- y ahora como subimos?- _

_todos Miran a 9_

_9- no a no-_

_5 segundos despues_

_9 cargando a todos por que el vuela_

_9- por que tengo que ser de viento -_

_7- no te queues ya casi -_

_ya 9 Los llevo hasta el tope_

_9- por fin resporo eh eh chicos ?-_

_todos Estavan petrificados al ver todo seco destruido cenisas_

_rafa- estan seguros que esta Es una selva?-_

_Leo- lo era-_

_4 cargando a 3 ya q su Brazo Estava completamente destruido - Quien pudo hacer esto?-_

_12 - la armada , vein , Los russos , Los endemoniados ninjas?-_

_tortugas- oye!?-_

_12- no hablo d ustedes-_

_7- no lo creo ellos son de confianza-_

_1- solo ai un hombre capaz de ordenar un ataque asi y yo vote por el -_

_abril- oigan miren - apunto a humo_

_donnie- fueRon d corto alcanze -_

_ todos vieron ala direccion _

_1- hacia ya tenemos q ir-_

_despues d 2 horas _

_7 - llegamos- todos estaban cansados _

_todos vieron q havia hombres en una lancha_

_leo- ESA es nuestra salida-_

_4- resiste hermano - todos miran a 3_

_donnie - que le Passo!?-_

_4- encerio estuve cargandolo toda el dia y ustedes no se dieron cuenta!?_

_todos- no-_

_3- como derrivaremos a Los guardias -_

_4 tira a 3 - yo me encargo - saca su arco y le da exacto en el ojo_

_7- nesesito nuevos amigos -_

_3- yo nesesito una Mano-_

_1- asi - lo carga _

_3- no una Mano- apunta a su brazo destrozado_

_1- ok- lo tira_

_3- au retiro lo dicho-_

_leo - bien Es nuestra oportunidad-_

_todos corren ala lancha _

_leo- como se maneja esto?-_

_12 se pone cerca- solo tienes q _-_

_leo- ya lo se -_

_12- Entonces pa q preguntas?-_

_leo- para hacer esto- le da un beso en la mejilla y ensiende el motor_

_leo- te gane- arranca y se van a toda velosidad _

_10 minutos despues_

_abril be una caja- q Es esto- abre la caja y be un ..._

_abril- UN TIGRE!- cierra la caja_

_7- donde!?-_

_abril- ayi - apunta ala caja _

_7 la abre - por Dios t asustas Es solo in cachorro -_

_9 susurra a rafa- apuesto mi poder a q se lo queda-_

_7- me lo voy a quedar- _

_9- told ya -_

* * *

**rafa- espera el tambien habla ingles ?-**

**yo - que parte de q vamos en la misma escuela no entiendes!?-**

**rafa- no entendi-**

** Donnie - son bilingues-**

** rafa - ahhhhhh ..… no entendi-**

* * *

_1- tenemos q ir a Mexico -_

_9 y 7- podemos ir por churros y - suspiro- chocolateeeee -_

_3- talvez se Los doi siii me cortan el brazo-_

_9 y 7 voltiaron con katanas cuchillos y una cierra_


	24. quien es la estrella!

**_yo- matenmee-_**

**_leo-y ahora q t paso ?-_**

**_yo-matenmee-_**

**_rafa-habla mujer-_**

**_yo-matenmee-_**

**_mickey-se VOLVIO ZOMBIE-_**

**_yo-matenmee-_**

**_Donnie-yo me encargo-respiro profundamente- PAOLA SE ACABAN EL CHOCOLATE!-_**

**_yo-matenme-_**

**_leo-no no funciono-_**

**_mickey -ya s_-_**

**_rafa- yolo tengo -respiro-A PAOLA LE GUSTA PEDRO!-_**

**_yo-matenme-_**

**_leo-ejhhhhhhhhh-miro a donnie_**

**_mickey-ya s_-_**

**_Donnie-paola dicen que juegen al soccer !-_**

**_yo-matenme-_**

**_7 horas despues_**

**_rafa cansado-paola vamos a pescar-_**

**_7-matenme-_**

**_leo-ya estoy cansado-_**

**_y mickey estaba hai viendo el sufrimiento de sus hermanos respire y dijo-PAOLA TU MAMA YA VIENE!-_**

**_YO-DONDE?! ESCONDANSE! SERA UN CAMPO MINADO !- SE LANZA y se avienta al piano y se esconde ahi_**

**_todos miraron a_**_ mickey_

**_mickey-ehhhhhhh_-_**

**_leo-chupa a el perro!-_**

**_Donnie-Buena mickey como lo pensaste?-_**

**_mickey-esque la mama de paola dijo q venia para aca -les mostro su t phone que decia_**

**_hola voy para aya _**

**_ps -ni se les ocurra decirle a paola!-_**

**_leo-bien la mama de paola viene para aca... CUBRANSE!-se lanza abajo d la mesa _**

**_rafa-VAMOS DONNIE -se iva a seconder pero alguien abre la puerta_**

**_?-quien le dijo a mi hija q vendria?!-_**

**_tortugas- MS ERICKA!-_**

* * *

Y AHI ESTABAN EN LA lancha aburridos por q se acabo el combustible

4-el cupido me an flechado la riquesa meda igual solo a d consolarme mi marino audaz gobial-si no es asi me vale

3-glenda ya t dije que no cantaras esa cancion- dijo cuando 9 le estaba rebanando el pedazo muerto

1-haber repasemos los echos tu primero 7-

7-primero vinieron 2 sutnamis en menos d media hora -

Donnie-eso es imposible-

1-segundo vinieron los misuri pense q eran pacificos-

4-amenos que algo los atralera..-voltean a 12 quien estaba mirando a una Tortuga en especifico

12 -tercera vino un ataque ala isla osea q sabian q estabamos aqui-seriedad

leo-quieres decir q provocaron los sutnamis ?-

rafa-no tienen un blanco en especifico?-

1-descartemos destructor solo era telepatico osea descartado-

leo-pero sovrevivio cuando miwa le corto la cabeza -

12-solo...dime...DOCE!-

3-deseguro que era un olo grama auoch-mir que estaban soldando su brazo

7-no t quejes q viene lo peor-

mickey-no entiendo como a 7 sele regenero el brazo ? y a el no?-

1-simple por que el no tiene poderes- lo mira como si lo va a bullear

3-jejeje dile no ala discriminacion-nervioso

4-aber jak_-

12- ni t atrevas a decir su nombre ... el esta muerto -

7-y como estas tan segura?-

12-no eran gemelos solo era jack quien lo mataron ayer por ...nisumi-todos la miran

3-si me lo encuentro le voy a patear el trasero-

9-espera espera dices q jackeline no existe ?-

4-solo es adoptada-

rafa-y tu como estas segura?-

4-fui la novia de los narcos la reina de la coca secuas de bane asi q no preguntes como lo se-

spikelandia(mente d rafa)-creo q me enamore-

mickey-eres la reina de la cocacola?-

Donnie-mickey se referia a-le susurra

mickey-enserio algo mas q nesesito saber?!-

1-otras opciones ?-

4-el cupido me an flechado la riquesa meda igual solo a d consolarme mi marino audaz gobial-canto con su mano en el agua

3-ya te DIJE QUE NO CANTARAS ESA CANCION !-

9-aver q t pasa glen ni que vinieran sirenas!-se mueve algo abajo del bote

todos ivan a decir al go pero

12- no esperen yo lo dijoMATARE A 9-lo empieza a persejir

sirenas comienzan a subir al bote pero solo avia alguien

?-las estaba esperando-voltea la silla y era 7 con el tigrito acarisiandolo como un gato

sirena con voz de mounstruo-no nos pedes Detener -

leo desde atras -claro q si-

30 segundos despues

12 mira a leo-buen plan eh- todos estaban boca abajo amarrados

1-algun otro plan?-

sirena -yo tengo otro AHOGENLOSSSS!-DIJO Y LOS TIRARON AL AGUA TODO SE TRAARON DE SALBAR HASTA Q 7 SE SAFO TRATO DE HACER UNA BURBUJA DE OXIGENO PARA SUS AMIOS PERO NO PUDO MIRO POR Q SUS PODERES FALLAVAN Y LUEGO COMPRENDIO MIRO A UNA TORTUGA EN ESPECIFICO LUEGO COMENZO A DESAMARRARA ALOS OTROS cuando todos estaban safados subieron ala superficie listos para atacar pero todas las sirenas estaban muertas subieron al bote y teni algo un cascabel y una nota q decia "te lo devia"12 miro el cascabel y la nota y los tiro al lago enojada y triste

3-no entiendo por que nos ayuda ahora?-

12-yo no voy a confiar en el ...vamonos-

leo-pero a donde estamos en medio del oceano sin combustible- 12 no lo hizo caso solo miro al cielo y dijo unas palabras

12 -oquemasaria tectonoco temishi_le siguio 7_

12 y 7-temishi neco temaria oquemasaria tectonoco TEMISHI!-se abrio un portal

leo-wow eres una bruja-puso sus dedos como u8na cruz

12-no solo llame _llame -le da un dolor d cabeza mientras da imagines

12 con 2 voces y se eleva por los aires (flotando)-el elegido esta con ustedes no dejen que lo toquen los teniq por q desde nino que esta infectado no dejen que toquen ala estrella que esta en el -

rafa le susurra a 9-crees que baje con cuidado?-

9-si en todas la peliculas y series se bajan cuidadosamente-

12 se va abajo como bala

9-QUE CLASE DE PELICULA ES ESTA ?!-

12 se callo pero 3 la atrapo

3-sin mano eh?-

12-que dije ?-

7-sobre la estrella-

4-eso es inposible solo era un mito-

1-pero eso explica todo la profecia se cumple sino lo proteguemos los teniq nos mataran y los cazadores se extinguiran-

abril-no entiendo nada cazadores una estrella-

Donnie-se colapsa el portal-

4-entren!-

todos entran al portal y terminan en inglaterra

12-bien el lugar menos que ceria llegar!-se queja

?-nacasha-le dicen a 12

12 lo mira-temi!-va y lo abraza

4-temi no tenemos tiempo de cambiar-

temi-si si entren- los deja pasar a una casa en un callejon

3-temi pensamos que estabas muerto-

temi-las cosas an cambiado-se sienta

abril-con quien estan hablando?-

9-temi son conosidos-con esto temi se deja ver a ellos era un muchacho Rubio que tenia como tatuajes flaco

leo-que rayos esta pasando?-

temi-quien son ellos? y por que grajieron ala estrella ?!-

1-NOS ACABAMOS DE DAR CUENTA TEMI AHORA CALMATE MALDITO IDIOTA!

TEMI SE PARA-NO ME LLAMES ASI-

1-ENTONSES DEJA DE SER UN COBARDE!-TEMI LE DA UN PUNETASO EN LA CARA PERO ELLA RESPONTE LE DA UNA PATADA EN EL CUELLO LUEGO EL LE DOBLO EL BRAZO HACIENDOLA GRITAR LUEG GOLPEARON A TEMI LO STABAN MATANDO HASTA Q 12 INTERBINO

12 YA BASTA NO NOS MATAREMOS HOY NI MANANA TALVEZ DESPUES SI PERO HOY NO!-

LEO-estoy con miwa-12 le voltea a ver y le da un punetazo en la cara

leo se soba -Y ESO POR Q-

12-POR ESTUPIDO-voltea a temi-temi reacciona nesesito que me dijas quien le puede quitar la estrella-

rafa levanta a leo-PERO QUIEN DEMONIOS ES LA ESTRELLA?!-suena el telefono de temi

7 saca su daja-contesta-temi se niega-RATA DE 2 PATAS TE ESTOY HABLANDO ATI!-le pone su daja en el cuello asi q temi agarro el telefono y contesta en altavoz

temi-hola?-

?-tenemos el edificio rodeado traija la estrella y no le haremos nada-

12 -quien es?-

?-valla valla 12 te tengo una sorpresa...habla...-

splinter-miwa?-

12-no puede ser-

* * *

_**yo saliendo del piano -ya no hay nadie?-miro lado a lado -no bueno si les gusto gracias pongan reviews si no le entienden a algo perdon por la demora pero me debo de desconectar oir musica alivianarme por fa pongan fav o follow los quiero a todos asi FALTA POCO PARA 2,000 VIEWS LOS QUIERO CHAO CHAO(sueno como fresa...mmmmmmmmmmm... me golpeo a mi misma) ay- me levanto -no se olviden de ver the ninja games-**_

_**mama-PAOLA?!-**_

_**YO-ay no-me secondo en el piano**_


End file.
